Change
by meganjones21
Summary: Sophia is twin to Jude, younger sister to Callie. The siblings all are living with the olmsteads when they meet the fosters.
1. Another foster home

**A/N: Welcome to my new story. If any kind of sexual assault triggers you, please don't read this!**

Another foster home, but it wasn't new to them. They were constantly moved to different foster homes. Callie was very negative, knowing it wouldn't be long till they get moved to another foster home. Where as Jude and Sophia, they are constantly hoping for a forever home.

It wasn't easy for them to stay together all these years, it was almost impossible. But Callie fought and fought, not letting them be separated.

They got settled in their rooms, Sophia and Callie in one room, and jude in another.

"This foster home seems really good Callie. I think maybe we could have a forever home here." Sophia exclaimed as she began unpacking what little she had.

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up." Callie said, trying not to burst her 11 year old spirit.

"I wonder how Jude is doing." Sophia said as she sat on the bed.

"I'll go check on him." Callie said and left the room. Callie walked out into the long narrow hallway, down to the room they assigned to Jude. She passed one room, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Liam, her foster brother, staring at her. She was creeped out but she let it pass, she's not going to ruin another foster home for her siblings. She walked into Jude's room. "Hey buddy." She whispered as she climbed into bed with him.

"Hey Cal." Jude whispered in reply. Callie wrapped an arm around him.

"I like this place Callie, I really do." Jude said with pleading eyes.

"I know I do too, I will be good." She whispered softly as she stroked his hair. She never meant to be bad, she just wants to protect them.

"I love you Jude." She said. He smiled.

"I love you too Cal." He replied and Callie made her way back to Sophia and her room. As she passed Liam's room again, he still stared at her. She found it odd but continued walking to their room. Maybe he didn't want foster siblings. Callie couldn't blame him, who wants strangers living in your house anyways?

Callie approached their room and opened the door quietly.

"Hey Soph." Callie whispered as she hopped onto bed.

"Hi Callie." She muttered sleepily.

"Get some sleep okay? we start school tomorrow." Callie whispered as she got under the covers and turned the lamp light off. Callie began to wonder, maybe this could be their forever home. But she couldn't get her hopes up, she knows what happens when she does, and with that thought, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

A knock on the door woke callie up.

"Callie? Sophia? It's time to get ready for school." A soft voice said from the other side of the door.

"Okay thanks." Callie said as she sat up and yawned. Callie nudged Sophia to wake her up.

"Come on Soph we can't be late on our first day!" Callie whispered as she continued to push her.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Sophia said tiredly as she got up.

Callie brushed her hair and put on some nice jeans and a long sleeved scarlet red shirt. Callie brushed sophia's hair and helped her pick out clothes, not that they had much to choose from.

They met Jude in the kitchen, where their foster mom cooked them breakfast.

"Thank you so much!" Sophia and Jude said in unison when they were given their breakfast.

"It's no problem at all, and Sophia do you want me to do something with your hair? Maybe braids or something?" Mrs. Olmstead asked. Sophia's eyes widened along with her smile,

"Yeah! Can you do two braids? Callie is good at those too but she always ends up missing a few pieces and has to start over." Sophia said with a laugh. Callie smiled at how much Sophia warmed up to Mrs. Olmstead. Sophia always warms up to foster moms and dads, but always ends up getting her heart broken.

Everyone finishes breakfast while Mrs. Olmstead finished Sophia's hair. Sophia has long curly locks of brown hair just like Callie's.

A large, tall boy stomped down the stairs, callie instantly recognized him as the boy who stared at her last night.

"Hi Liam, Glad you're awake. Want some waffles?" She asked. He nodded and sat down with his new foster siblings.

Callie watched him carefully. He started to eat and then felt Callie's eyes on him. He looked up and smiled at her. She shot back a shy smile, she didn't know but something about him made her feel uneasy.

"Alright everyone. Get in the car, I am going to take you guys to your new school." Mrs Olmstead said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door followed by Callie, Sophia, Jude and Liam.

Liam got into his own car and drove away, he was 19, he had work and they had school. Callie was starting her freshman year, and Sophia and Jude were starting their sixth grade year.

Callie sat in the front seat with Mrs Olmstead. Sophia and Jude sat in the back. The car ride was filled with small chatter between Jude, Sophia and Mrs Olmstead. Callie stayed quiet.

"Alright here we are!" Mrs Olmstead exclaimed as she pulled into a parking spot outside of the school.

"Woah!" Jude shouted as he looked out the window wide eyed.

"I knew the school's name had beach in it but i didn't know it was actually on a beach!" Sophia shouted as they got out of the car.

"What do you think Callie?" Mrs. Olmstead asked. Callie looked up.

"uh.. it's nice." Callie said softly. They walked inside and found the main office.

a secretary looked up with kind eyes.

"You must be Callie Sophia and Jude! The principal is currently out due to a fever, but the vice principal is waiting for you in there." She said and pointed at a door.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Olmstead said as we followed her into the door. Once inside, they were greeted by a woman with big curly hair.

"Hi! I am Mrs. Adams Foster. I am the vice principal here. Are you guys excited to start a new year here?" She asked with a smile.

"yeah!" Sophia and Jude said in unision. Callie stayed quiet, this didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Adams Foster.

"Alright, thank you Mrs Olmstead for dropping them off but i can take it from here." She said as she walked her out, leaving Callie, Jude and Sophia in her office.

"She seems really nice, I am really going to love it here." Sophia said, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Yeah, Callie, you could be a bit more enthusiastic, this could be our forever home-" Callie choked out a laugh.

"Jude, stop getting your hopes up. Every time you do, you end up getting hurt." Callie whispered just as Mrs. Adams Foster walked back inside. Callie hoped she didn't hear their conversation.

"Okay, I will walk you all to your classes, first off, Jude " Mrs. Adams Foster walks out of the room and the rest follows her to their classes

Jude and Sophia had been dropped off in their classes and it was just Mrs. Adams Foster and Callie.

"So is it fun being the older sister?" Mrs. Adams Foster asked.

"Sometimes." Callie said softly.

Mrs. Adams Foster looked down at the girl, all she wanted to do was just give her a hug and tell her she was okay, it was so obvious that the foster system had given her a hard time. Lena knew a thing or two about the foster system because she was once a foster parent.

"This is your first class, if you have trouble or get lost, ask a student or find me." She smiled at Callie and Callie replied with a small smile and walked into her class.

"You must be Callie Jacob!" An older man boomed.

"Uh.. yeah." Callie said.

"We just started assigning partners for our new science unit. Who is without an assignment and partner other than Callie?" The teacher asked. A young boy with shaggy brown hair lifted his hand in the air.

"Ah! Brandon and Callie will be partners, your assignment is gravity, you must build a demonstration to help us understand gravity. Okay, now you have the rest of class to brainstorm," He looks down at his watch. "Which isn't long, and the due date is approaching. So I recommend getting with your partner outside of school." He said and left them to do their work.

Callie looked at Brandon, what was she going to do? Obviously she couldn't bring him to her foster home. He slowly approached her.

"Hi I'm Brandon, welcome to Anchor Beach." He said. Callie smiled, he's nice.

"I am Callie and thank you." Callie said.

They worked on their project for the rest of the period and he talked to her about what she should know about Anchor beach.

"Okay so we should probably get together after school to work on this." Brandon said.

Callies face instantly turned bright red.

"Um.. yeah sure." Callie stuttered. He noticed her nervousness.

"Want to come to my house?" He asked. Callie let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh, yeah sure. Thanks, but I have to walk my siblings home first." Callie said.

"Well my mom can give them a ride home if you would like." He said.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I can totally walk them home." Callie said

"It's no problem really. Meet me at my locker after school." He said and they walked out of the class.

"So how old are your siblings?" He asked.

"They're ten Sophia and Jude are their names, do you have any siblings?." Callie replied.

"I have two as well, Mariana and Jesus. They're 13." He stated as they walked to lunch.

"You seem like a good older sister." he said. She smiled.

"I try to be." She says.

"Want to sit with me?" He asks, walking towards a table.

"Don't you have friends to sit with?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, they won't miss me though it is fine." He says as they sit down.

They sit down and talk about their project. After lunch, they walked to their next one which happened to be the same class.

"Mr. Ross is a nice teacher. You'll like him." Brandon says as they walk in.

the rest of the day went well for Callie. After school she met Brandon at his locker.

"Okay, come with me to my mom's office and we can go get your siblings." Brandon said as she followed him.

"Your mom works here?" Callie asked

"She's the vice principal." Brandon said.

"Woah.. Did not see that coming." Callie said with a laugh.

"Yeah.. I get that a lot." He walked in and Callie waited outside.

"Okay so my mom is totally cool with everything. Come on, Jude and Sophia are probably waiting for you."

"Jude! Sophia!" Callie exclaimed as she approached them.

"Callie! we had an amazing day at school!" Sophia said.

"That's great Soph." Callie smiled, so did Brandon.

"Who's this?" Jude asked.

"This is Brandon. I have to do a project with him today. His mom is going to drive you goof balls to the Olmsteads and I will go to his house for a little." Callie says. Brandon notices how she said "the Olmsteads" and not home.

Callie notices the fear in Sophia and Judes eyes.

"Guys don't worry, I won't be long and remember the Olmsteads are nice people. There is a phone there, if there's an emergency do you remember what to call?" Callie asks.

"911" they say in unison.

"Good, let's get going." Callie says and they go to find their ride.

"Alright where are we headed?" Mrs. Adams Foster asks.

"I wrote down the address, here." Callie hands it to her.

She starts driving. The car is very packed.

"Brandon who's your friends?" Mariana asks.

"That's Callie, we are working on a project together." He points at Callie. "That is Jude and Sophia, her siblings."

"Mama, can you change the radio station?" Mariana asks.

They pull into the Olmsteads and Jude and Sophia get out.

"Thank you for the ride!" Jude says.

"Don't forget what I told you two." Callie tells them as they walk inside.

"Thanks Mrs. Adams Foster for giving them a ride." Callie says quietly.

"Yeah of course, and please call me Lena." Lena says.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, I have two moms. I just wanted to let you know in case my other mom comes home." Brandon says.

"Oh, cool." Callie says, she figured he was adopted or something. Maybe he'd explain later.

They pulled into their driveway.

Mariana and Jesus practically bursted through the doors. Jesus headed straight for the kitchen and Mariana ran to her room.

"Mariana! Hurry up and get down here to do homework!!" Lena yelled up the stairs. Brandon set his backpack down in the dining room.

"You guys can start your homework in here, I'll go get you a snack." Lena said. Brandon and Callie got out their backpacks and began to work on their project. Lena came in and helped them and gave them their snacks.

About an hour later, Stef came through the door.

"Hi mom!" Brandon said from the dining room. She came into the dining room. Callie's eyes went wide, she is a cop. Callie has never had a good relationship with cops.

"Hi love! Who's this?" Stef asked. Callie got more nervous.

"This is Callie, we are working on a project." Brandon said.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Callie, I'm stef." Stef said as she walked over to Lena and they shared a quick kiss and walked into the kitchen.

"So.. If you don't mind me asking, are the olmsteads your parents?" Brandon asked. Callie stiffened up.

"Foster parents." She spit out. Brandon nodded.

"What about you? How did you get two moms?"

"I'm stefs biological son, before she came out as gay." He said, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Mariana and Jesus were adopted, in fact they were in foster care too." He said.

"At least they found a forever home." Callie said.

"What about the Olmsteads? are they nice?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah they are." Callie said. Brandon and Callie started their project. They wrote in notebooks ideas until they settled on a space demonstration.

"Brandon! Callie! come get dinner!" Lena shouted from the kitchen. Brandon and Callie walked over.

Everyone began to eat, talking about their days.

Callie picked at her plate, every now and then when someone looked at her she would take a bite. She didn't eat very much ever.

"Do you not like the food Callie? We can make you something else?" Stef asked. Callie's head shot up.

"I'm just not very hungry." Callie said, "I should get back to the olmsteads. Thank you for having me. See you Brandon." She said as she stood up. Lena also noticed how she hardly ate her snack either, she made a mental note to ask brandon if she ate lunch.

"Hey Callie we can drive you home!" Lena said. Callie turned around.

"That's okay, thank you for everything though." Callie said as she made her way towards the door.

"No really it's no problem. Here, let me get some shoes on." Lena insisted, following her.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked.

"Positive." Lena said, heading out the door.

they got inside the car and Lena started it.

"So, I have been notified by Jude's teacher that he is pretty behind in his math and reading." Lena said. Callie didn't seem too surprised.

"I will work with him more." Callie said.

"Well that's not your job, how about after school when you and Brandon work on your project Jude can come over here and work on reading and math with me, Sophia is more then welcome as well." Lena said. Callie's smile expanded.

"Really?! That'd be amazing. thank you so much." Callie said as they pulled into the olmsteads. Lena got out a strip of paper and scribbled something down.

"This is our home phone number, if you need anything don't hesitate to call." Lena handed the paper to her. Callie nodded, wondering why this woman was being so kind. She thanked her again and went inside and was immediately greeted by Liam.

"Where have you been Callie? My dad is at work and my mom brought Sophia and Jude shopping it is just you and me." He said, getting closer. Callie stepped back, fear growing inside of her.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked, Callie tried to move but he stopped her.

"No th..thanks. I have lots of homework." Callie lied. She pushed through him and went to her room. He followed her and joined her on her bed. She began to feel uncomfortable. He placed his hand on Callie's thigh and began to move it up her leg.

"Stop." She said and pulled back.

"What you don't like this?" He asked and felt around her.

"Please.. Stop." Callie gulped. He laughed. Callie's first instinct was to hit him, but she had to keep happy. Jude and Sophia love it here.

He got closer to her and kissed her lips. She pulled back.

"Please Liam." Callie pleaded. He chuckled again and shoved his hand down her shirt and felt around. She began to panic.

"Shhhhh." He said and smiled.

"No stop.." She whispered and tried to pull back. He just had a tighter grip on her. She felt her breathing quicken and she felt trapped

"Stop!" She shouted and began to hyperventilate. She couldn't breath. He got up and backed away. She knew what was happening, she was having a panic attack. She hadn't had one since her mom died. She left the room. She quickly rummaged through her backpack where she put the phone number lena gave her, no she couldn't. That would surely get them kicked out and she would never forgive herself. Neither would Sophia and jude. She ran to the bathroom and turned the shower water onto the hot side. It burned her skin, pain shot up and down her body till she let out a cry. She let the pain continue along with the crying.

But no amount of pain could cure the hurt she felt.

"Brandon sweets come here!" Stef shouted from the kitchen. Lena and Stef had a conversation about Callie's behavior and wanted to talk about it with Brandon. He entered the kitchen.

"Hey bub. We wanted to ask you a couple questions about Callie." Lena said. He nodded.

"Well love, we noticed she hardly ate anything while she was here, did she eat anything at lunch?" Stef asked. Brandon thought for a second.

"Now that I think about it no, i found it odd but i thought maybe she had a big breakfast or something." Brandon said.

"Okay thank you Brandon." Lena said. Brandon left the kitchen.

"What are you going to do love?" Stef asked Lena.

Lena sighed.

"Well, her Jude and Sophia are coming more this week so I guess just watch out for any alarming behavior. They seem like good kids Stef. I hope this isn't anything we think it may be." Lena said, Stef nodded. Lena didn't know what about it, but she felt some odd connection to the kids.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon:)**


	2. The fosters

**A/N: Trigger warning for this chapter! Mentions sexual assault. Please read with caution!**

Callie got out of the shower when she heard the door open and Sophia and Jude's familiar voices. Callie got out and noticed some burns on her body. She quickly went through the cabinets in the bathroom and found a first aid kit. She put bandaids on to cover them up and put on a long sleeved shirt. She threw on some pajama pants and walked outside of the bathroom."Callie! Look i got new shoes!" Sophia shouted. Callie smiled.

"I got new pants!" Jude said as he pulled them out of the bag. Callie nodded in approval.

"You guys are going to come with me tomorrow to the Fosters. Jude you will work on your math and reading with Mrs. Adams Foster, Lena. And Soph you will do your homework, maybe help with Brandon and I's project if you're done with your homework." Callie said

"Reading? Math? Heck no." Jude said with a laugh.

"Jude you're behind." Callie said.

"Why do I have to go? I can stay here with Mrs Olmstead." Sophia badgered Callie.

"Sophia the Adams fosters are nice. Im not leaving you here alone." Callie said

"Callie this isn't like our last home. We are safe here." Sophia said putting a comforting hand on Callie's thigh. She flinched.

"Sophia, Jude, you're both going. That's final." Callie hissed as she walked away for bed. Callie hears them chattering excitedly in the background. Maybe they won't have to deal with me anymore and get their forever home.

it's lunch again and Callie doesn't eat.

"Why don't you eat?" Brandon asked as he ate his sandwich.

she shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, curiosity I guess." He says.

"That killed the cat." She mumbled. He chuckled.

"But seriously Callie, that's not good for you." Brandon said. She shrugged again and tried to avoid him all of next period.

At the end of the day Callie Sophia and Jude met up at Lena's office with the rest of the gang.

"Alright kiddos let's go." Lena said as she locked up her office.

"Callie." A loud voice boomed from behind them. Callie shot her head around to see Liam.

"L..Liam." Callie said softly.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He shouted.

"Uh.. Well-" Callie started.

"She's coming with me, and who are you?" Lena asked.

"Im her foster brother who was sent to pick them up." He hissed.

"Well clearly there has been a misunderstanding because Callie, Jude and Sophia are coming home with us for the rest of the week, in fact I just got off of the phone with Mrs. Olmstead." Lena said. He grunted.

"Don't be late getting home Callie." He said in a rough voice.

"He's scary Callie.." Mariana said. Brandon and Jesus nodded.

"The Olmsteads are the nicest people we've ever stayed with!" Jude piped up. Callie couldn't help but make a pained face, getting flashbacks from last night, which was spotted by Lena.

"Are you alright Callie?" Lena asked. Callie nodded and they all started to head to the house.

Jude and Lena started reading small books in Jude's backpack. Sophia never really had trouble with homework or school. Callie was never super advanced but never really struggled. Sophia did her homework in the kitchen while Jude and Lena read.

Callie and Brandon spent the time putting final touches to their project.

"Im done with my homework Lena." Sophia stated.

"Alright sweetie well you can either go and hangout with Mariana up stairs or I can set the t.v up for you?" Lena asked.

"I'll go find Mariana." Sophia said and ran up the stairs.

"Hello my babies!" Stef said as she came through the door.

"Hey mom, Mariana and Jesus are upstairs since they finished homework. Sophia's done and Callie and I are almost done. Jude is reading with Mama in the kitchen." He said.

"That looks so cool! If you guys don't get an A I'll sue!" She joked and Callie and Brandon laughed. "Hi honey." Stef said as she walked into the kitchen. and kissed her wife.

"This must be Jude!" Stef said. Jude smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you." He said. She smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too!" She said and ran upstairs to change out of her uniform.

"Callie, you never ate your snack." Lena said with a frown and grabbed the plate of crackers.

Callie noticed brandon wasn't in the room and realized it was her perfect chance to lie.

"Sorry, I ate a really big lunch." Callie said.

"No she didn't." Brandon said, walking in. Lena looked at Callie with confusion.

"Uh, uhm, did I say lunch? I mean breakfast. I ate a very big breakfast." Callie lied as Stef came in, Callie hoped she hadn't heard the conversation but she had.

An bell went off, signaling that dinner was ready. Lena hopped up and gave callie a kind of look saying this conversation isn't over.

Callie never liked to eat. She liked control and she had none in her life. Foster care does that to a person.

"I'm going to go find Sophia, make sure she's not bugging Mariana." Callie said and walked upstairs.

Callie walked into Marianas room to see Sophia and Mariana painting nails.

"Callie! Look at my nails!" Sophia beamed. Callie smiled. She shot Mariana a smile and mouthed "sorry" to her. Mariana smiled.

"It was fun, right Sophia? My friends normally don't let me do their nails, and I have two brothers so this was really fun." Mariana said cleaning up.

"Mariana! Sophia! Callie! Dinners ready!" Lena yelled from downstairs. They all walked down stairs.

"Look at my nails Jude!" Sophia exclaimed. Jude's eyes widened. Sophia Callie and Mariana sat down.

"Can you do mine like that Mariana?" Jude asked. Mariana smiled.

"Yeah of course! Maybe tomorrow." Mariana said.

Jude nodded. Lena passed them their plates. Callie noticed that her plate was filled with a lot more food than the other kids.

"So how was your days kiddos?" Lena asked. Stef watched Callie pick at her plate.

"My day was great. Anchor beach is the coolest school I've ever gone too." Sophia said. Lena smiled.

"I'm glad you're settling in so well." Lena said.

Callie moved the fork around.

"Are you going to eat that love?" She'd asked Callie. Callie looked up.

"I.. um was actually saving food from yesterday to eat at the Olmsteads." Callie said nervously. Lena and Stef looked at each other, they weren't sure what to do.

"I think me and Brandon's project is coming along well." Callie changed the subject.

"that's great!" Lena said. Callie pushed her plate away

"I think we're ready to go. right Sophia? Right Jude?" Callie asked.

"uh, sure." Sophia and Jude said.

"Are you sure? we have dessert?" Lena asked.

"Were fine." Callie said, "Thanks." Sophia and Jude frowned at Callie.

"I think Sophia and Jude beg to differ." Jesus said and everyone laughed.

"Hey, sit down you two. Lena will get you some ice cream. You too Callie." Stef said. Callie sighed.

Part of Callie wanted to eat the ice cream that was in front of her, who was she kidding, all of her wanted to eat it. But she needed to control something in her life. But she wanted it so bad, she took a large scoop of the ice cream and raised it to her mouth. When she realized what she was doing she quickly set the spoon back in the bowl.

"I will wait outside." Callie said and walked outside before anyone could argue.

"You guys stay here. I'll talk to her." Stef said and walked outside.

"Callie?" Stef asked.

Callie looked up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stef asked. Callie tensed up.

"I'm fine, just ready to go home."Callie said softly.

"How about you try again love?" Stef said and Callie sighed, she never opened up to people but she felt such a strong connection to this family.

"Sophia and Jude really like it here..and that's great but.." Callie paused. "I don't want to ruin it for them." Callie finished, her head down.

"What do you mean?" Stef asked.

"Our last foster homes, I would do things that irritated foster parents and they'd send us back. If I had even a little inkling that they were going to hurt Sophia or Jude, I would get defensive. No one wanted us." Callie muttered, Stef looked into Callie's sad eyes.

"Sweets you're just being a good sister." Stef said.

"But Sophia and Jude don't understand that.." Callie said.

"Honey, they eventually will, and they will thank you. You're doing a great job. Don't beat yourself up, and if there is something going on at your new foster home, don't be afraid to speak up, just because Sophia and Jude like it here doesn't mean they should live in an unsafe home." Stef said. Callie felt her eyes water. Stef looked at her with concern. "Are you in an unsafe home Callie?" Stef asked. Callie kept quiet. A tear left her eye and Sophia and Jude walked outside. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"No we're doing great here." She said quickly.

"Ready to go Callie?" Lena asked.

"Yup." Callie said as she quickly pulled herself together and they headed to the Olmsteads.

It had been a week later, Callie, Sophia and Jude continued going to the fosters after school and they started getting closer with them. Sophia and Jude made friends at school and the olmsteads bought them new clothes and even a video game for Jude. Sophia and Jude were watching tv. Callie was with them but she wanted to read alone in her room. About half an hour later Liam entered her room.

"Hey Callie." He said and followed her.

"I'm just putting my book away.." Callie said, bending down for her backpack. He grabbed her from behind.

"Well that's no fun." He said, moving his hands up her shirt.

"No Liam, I have to get back to Sophia and Jude." Callie said.

"My mom brought them to the park. She told me to tell you if you wanted, you could meet them there." He said.

"I want to!" Callie said trying to escape him.

"No you don't." He said, forcing her on the bed.

"Stop it Liam! I don't want this!" Callie shouted at him.

"You know, your sister Sophia is starting to get pretty, almost as pretty as you. You don't want me to touch her right?" Liam whispered. Callie felt sick. She squirmed under his weight.

"Just stop, please!" She screamed, but he didn't stop.

Callie squirmed and screamed, she fought so hard, the more she fought, the more weight he put on her, the more it hurt.

He took her innocence, and any chance at happiness.

The next day went the same, except Callie didn't go to lunch. She didn't want to face Brandon or anyone. She felt so dirty.

After school came. Callie avoided Brandon in class. She didn't say hi to Mariana or Jesus in the halls like usual. She didn't go to the bathroom during class just to peek into Sophia and Jude's classrooms just to make sure they were okay, she just went to class and got flashbacks.

She hated herself. She hated that she couldn't be strong for Sophia and Jude and that she let this happen.

"Callie! Come on we've been looking for you!" Mariana said, walking up to Callie in the bathroom.

"Have..Have you been crying?" Mariana asked. Callie looked up. "No, I'm just tired that's all." Callie whispered. The tears kept streaming down. Mariana bent down to her level.

"I know that's not it. i'm not dumb Callie. What's going on?." Mariana asked. Callie sighed. She wanted so bad to tell her.

"I hate moving around so much. I just want somewhere to stay forever." Callie whispered. Mariana brought Callie in for a hug.

"It's going to be okay. Maybe the Olmsteads could be your forever home and you could come over everyday." Mariana said with a smile, and with that, Callie began sobbing into Mariana.

"I take that you don't like the Olmsteads?" Mariana asked. Callie's sobs subsided.

"I'm just tired of foster homes. That's all. I'll be fine."

"Callie.."Mariana started.

"I'm fine." Callie assured and walked out of the bathroom. Callie nodded to herself, she was fine.

"there you guys are-" Lena stopped when she saw Callie, her eyes were red and puffy.

"You okay Callie?" Lena asked.

"Yeah i'm fine." Callie said and they got into the car. Once at their house, Callie, Sophia and Mariana did nails in Mariana's room, well more like Mariana and Sophia did nails while Callie watched.

Jude read with Lena. Stef was still at work.

"Brandon shut up! I'm trying to play video games in peace!" Jesus shouted at Brandon playing piano.

"Shut up Jesus, go outside or something. Everyone else likes the music." Mariana said rolling her eyes.

"Woah how do you do that?" Sophia said.

"What, this?" Mariana asked and rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah!" Sophia exclaimed. Mariana put the nail polish down.

"First you look to the left then go up then to the right then back down, do it as fast as possible." Mariana said. Sophia did just that and Mariana clapped.

"Wow! Almost perfection. But no one can ever beat my eye roll!" Mariana said and flipped her hair. Sophia laughed and they heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mariana said and laughed.

"Hey Miss thing. hi Callie, hi Sophia." Stef said when she opened the door. Callie smiled a small smile and Sophia said hi.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Sophia did you finish your homework?" Stef asked. Sophia sighed.

"Yes." Sophia said and tried to do the eye roll and messed up miserably. "Ugh! Mariana teach me to do it again!"

"Mariana! Have you been trying to teach Sophia how to give attitude?!" Stef asked. Mariana and Sophia giggled. Callie didn't even know what was happening, she was in her own little world.

"She wanted to learn, and I'm the best teacher." Mariana said with a hair flip and Sophia giggled. Callie looked at the ceiling. She sat on marianas bed and just thought about everything that happened. All she wanted was to get it out of her head but it wouldn't go away.

"Callie are you okay sweets?" Stef asked.

"Yes." Callie stated and didn't make eye contact.

Dinner came and they all sat around the table.

"We have a celebration dinner tonight!" Lena said.

"What is it love?" Stef asked.

"Jude's math teacher emailed me, he got an A on his math test!" Lena exclaimed. Jude smiled in disbelief. Sophia hugged her brother.

"Nice Jude!" Mariana said.

"Jude we are so proud of you!" Stef smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks guys, and thank you for the help Lena." Jude said.

"Of course buddy." Lena said and passed him a plate.

"Sophia and i have been working really hard on our new nail designs look!" Mariana said and they both held their hands out.

"Beautiful girls!" Lena said. Callie felt Stefs eyes on her. She knew they just wanted her to eat and be healthy, but Callie was so wrapped up in her own head she didn't care about what people thought was best for her. Sophia was in the middle of talking when Callie interrupted.

"I'm done." Callie said.

"Thanks for interrupting me." Sophia said with a successful eyeroll.

"You didn't eat anything." Brandon said.

"That's none of your business!" She shouted.

"Hey Callie calm down, join me outside love." Stef said.

"No it's fine. Come on Jude, Sophia, we're walking to the Olmsteads now." Callie said.

"Callie stop bossing us around." Sophia said. Jude usually stayed quiet but Sophia and Callie did fight a lot.

"NOW!" Callie shouted.

"Callie, I'll drive you home." Stef said.

"I'll walk. I want to be alone."

"You're not walking to your house by yourself."

"The olmsteads House." Callie corrected.

"Come on Callie." Stef said. Callie stomped to stefs car in frustration.

"Is there something you're mad about or you just really don't want to eat?" Stef asked.

"I just want you guys to stay out of it. I'm just not hungry." Callie said.

"You need to eat dinner."

"And I'll eat when i get to the olmsteads." "Love you're just worrying us, that's all. We care about you."

"Just stop!" Callie shouted. She couldn't think. She didn't want to go to the olmsteads. She didn't want to eat dinner at the fosters. She didn't want to be anywhere. Stef pulled into the driveway and Callie began to hyperventilate. She didn't want to go inside. Stef turned to her with a worried expression.

"Deep breaths love, deep breaths. In and out." Stef said to Callie. She pulled herself together.

"Sorry i don't know where that came from."

"Don't apologize love." Stef assured her.

"I'm gonna go inside now. I'm starting to feel hungry." Callie said and opened the door of her car. Stef felt relieved that Callie wanted to eat something. "Thanks Stef. I'm sorry for you know.. everything." Callie said.

"Don't worry about it Callie, we care about you sweets." Stef said. Callie nodded as a tear left her face. Stef had a terrible feeling that something was going wrong with Callie.


	3. Protecting

**A/N: new chapter hope you enjoy:) review if you want me to keep going!**

The next week, Callie stayed home with Mrs Olmstead because she was sick. Sophia and Jude went to school.

Sophia and Jude were walking in the hallway to lunch. "I think I'm going to join a sport or a club or something." Sophia said.

"This is just temporary, staying here you know." Jude said.

"Since when are you Callie?" Sophia asked.

"She has a point when she says that. She just doesn't want us to get our hopes up."

"Or maybe she doesn't want to get _her_ hopes up." Sophia said in defense. "But seriously, what are we without hope? Don't lose hope Jude." Sophia said to her brother. Jude opened his mouth to speak when he saw two kids in some of their classes walking past them.

"Yeah that Jude kid? Totally a fag. He paints his nails and just , I mean, look at him." One spat out and the other laughed. Jude stopped walking. Sophia clenched her first and walked over to them.

"What did you just say?!" She shouted.

"Oh uh," he started before Sophia punched him in the nose. His nose started bleeding.

"Sophia!" Lena shouted. Sophia looked up at Lena.

"She just hit me!" The boy cried and held his bleeding nose.

"He called Jude a fag!" Sophia defended. Jude just stood in disbelief. Lena sighed.

"Ben, I'm pretty sure you can walk yourself down to the nurse. Sophia follow me. You know this school has a zero tolerance policy for violence." Lena said.

"This is my fault. She shouldn't have to get in trouble!" Jude said.

"Jude it's fine." Sophia replied.

"Jude, it's going to be fine. Go to lunch. Sophia will meet you there. Come on Sophia." Lena said. They walked to the office together. Stef was sitting in the office in her uniform.

"What is stef doing here? Am I getting arrested?" Sophia asked in confusion.

"No Sophia. Stef comes by on her lunch break." She explained.

"What happened?" Stef asked. Sophia rubbed her eyes In frustration. She couldn't believe that she was getting in trouble. She was just defending her brother.

"Sit honey." Lena said. Sophia reluctantly sat across Lena's desk, beside stef. "Want to explain what happened?" Lena asked. Sophia crossed her arms.

"They said mean things about Jude! We walked past them and they called Jude a fag. Jude isn't even gay. Even if he was they shouldn't say something like that. He deserved more than a punch to the face Lena." Sophia hissed. Lena took a deep breath.

"Sophia, why didn't you just come get me? Or another teacher? Hitting him was not the answer. Violence doesn't solve things." Lena said.

"It's not fair. I'm going to get in trouble and he's gonna get away with saying that. It's just not fair." Sophia said.

"I never said he's not in trouble. I'm going to make sure he gets in trouble." Lena said. Sophia sat back in her chair and sighed in defeat. The door opened and Jude stood behind it.

"Please don't expel Sophia. It will go on her record. She just has a short temper!" Jude explained.

"Jude stop. Go to lunch I'm gonna take care of this." Sophia said in frustration.

"No! I'm sick of you and Callie trying to 'take care of me' or 'protect' me. I didn't ask you to hit him Sophia!" Jude yelled.

"He was bullying!" Sophia defended.

"I can take care of myself!" Jude yelled. "You know what, do whatever you want. I'm done." Jude stated and walked out of the office.

"I'll go get him." Stef said. She walked it the door to see Jude starting to walk out of the school.

"Jude don't walk out that door." Stef said sternly. He turned around. His big eyes filled with tears. "Hey come here." She said and hugged him.

"I'm just sick of them babying me." Jude said between cry's.

"I know love, they just care about you so much that's all." Stef said. He wiped his eyes and looked up at Stef.

"Thank you Stef." He said.

"Of course, why don't we go back in there and just talk for a little? Yes?" Stef asked. Jude nodded and they walked back to the office.

"Sophia, I'm sorry they said that about your brother. That wasn't okay. I know it's hard not to want to hit all the mean people out there, especially people who hurt your family. But violence won't solve anything."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't let them hurt Jude." Sophia said. She couldn't help but start to cry. She didn't want to be in trouble. She knew she shouldn't have hit that kid, but she just wanted justice for hurting Jude. Lena walked over to Sophia and hugged her.

"I know honey, I know." Lena said. Sophia let her sobs subside. Jude and Stef walked inside.

"So what happens now." Sophia asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, this school has a zero tolerance policy for bullying. As your administrator I have to suspend you for the day. I'm sorry Sophia, but it's the rules." Lena explained.

"That's okay. I get it." Sophia said.

"Alright, I'm going to call your foster mom to come pick you up." Lena said as she reached for the phone

"Wait! Mrs. olmstead is watching Callie cause she's sick. Can I just walk?" Sophia asked.

"Why don't I just take her home? I have to head back to work anyways." Stef said.

"I'm sure that will be fine. I'll call Mrs olmstead and let her know.

The drive to the olmsteads was pretty quiet with some small conversation between the two. They pulled into the driveway of the house. Stef walked her up and rung the doorbell. They heard someone yell and the door open.

"What are you doing home?" Callie asked.

"Why did you scream?" Sophia asked with attitude.

"I was yelled 'coming' cause I was coming to the door. Why are you home?" Callie asked. Sophia looked up at stef and then looked down.

"She got suspended for the day." Stef said.

"Suspended!? Sophia!" Callie shouted at her sister.

"Oh shut up!" Sophia said and brushed past her sister and into the house. Callie stood in disbelief. Her and her sister fought but they never said shut up to one another. Nothing that harsh.

"Don't take it to heart. She's had a hard day. You okay Callie?" Stef asked.

"Uh Yeah. Thanks for bringing her." Callie said.

"No problem. Is Mrs Olmstead here?" Stef asked.

"She ran to the store to get a few things." Callie said.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." Stef said. Callie smiled and nodded. Stef left and Callie smiled a little. She was glad Sophia came home. It was just her and Liam at the house. In fact, she was screaming for Liam to get off of her when the doorbell rang. She was thankful she wasn't alone with him anymore.

The next day Sophia returned to school with Callie and Jude. Sophia had a hard time dealing with all the kids spreading rumors about why she got suspended,but she took Callie's advice to just not care about what people in this school thought about her. They went to the fosters after school.

"You play?" Brandon asked as Callie picked up his gutair.

"A little." She said and strummed a few chords.

"You're pretty good you know." He said. She smiled.

"My mom used to play with me, I kind of lost most of it though. I haven't been able to play in awhile."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mom?" Brandon asked. Callie tensed up. "You don't have to tell me. If you don't want to talk about it."

"She died. In a car accident. I was ten." Callie said. Brandon grabbed her hand as he noticed she was getting sad. "My dad, he was driving drunk. So he is in prison. Ever since, me Jude and soph have been on our own." Callie explained. Brandon nodded.

"Well you have us now." Brandon said.

"Who knows for how long." Callie chuckled.

"Well the olmsteads are nice right? Do you think they'll adopt you?" Brandon asked. Callie shot her head up in fear.

"They're not going to adopt us." Callie said.

"You don't know that Cals." Brandon said.

"They arent." Callie said a little more seriously. Brandon decided not to push her. "Uh I'm gonna ask Lena for help with that algebra homework we have." Callie said and walked to the kitchen where Jude and Lena were working on his homework.

"I hate this! It's so confusing." Jude shouted in frustration.

"Jude you're doing so much better. Trust me. You've got this, try this one." Lena pointed at a problem. "What's up cals?" Lena asked.

"Will you help me with this?" Callie asked.

"Of course!" Lena said. Callie sat beside her.

"Mom what's for dinner?" Mariana asked her mom who was laying on marianas bed while Mariana and Sophia did homework on the floor of her room.

"Whatever mama cooks." Stef said.

"Why are you laying in marianas bed?" Jesus asked as he walked passed marianas room.

"Your mama wanted me to help you guys with homework." Stef said.

"You're doing a great job." Sophia said with a chuckle. Stef laughed.

"I'm mostly making sure you guys are _doing_ your homework." Stef said.

"Unfortunately, we are. Who knew missing one day of school would put you so behind." Sophia said as she set down her pencil.

"Anchor beach is hell." Mariana said.

"Language! You're lucky to go to anchor beach miss thing!" Stef said.

"Yeah, anchor beach is the nicest school I've gone to. My other schools didn't even have laptops or anything. We all had to do things like-"

"With a _book_?" Mariana asked horrified. Seed laughed.

"I know right!" Sophia said. They continued to talk about school and do homework.

"Dinner!" Lena called.

Callie ate her food. All of it. She needed energy. Lena gave her a smile of approval seeing her empty plate. They ate and talked about how their days went.

"Is that a hickey!" Mariana asked Callie, pointing to the bruise on her neck. Callie looked up, horrified.

"Whats a hickey?" Jude asked.

"No! I fell off my bed last night." Callie lied.

"Yeah that's definitely a bruise." Jesus said looking at it. Stef looked at Callie's neck in concern.

"Yeah, do you like having a room to yourself?" Sophia asked Callie.

"What do you mean soph?" Mariana said.

"Callie has her own room. We were eating breakfast and our foster brother told our foster mom Callie should have her own room cause she's a 'teenager' and 'needs her space' so stupid. I should get my own room!" Sophia said.

"I had my own room till you moved in." Jude said annoyed.

"I don't like having my own room." Callie said. "I'm done. I'm ready to go." Callie said.

"Okay, you ready guys?" Stef asked Sophia and Jude.

"Yup." They said as they headed towards the car.

Stef pulled into the driveway. Sophia and Jude got out of the car right away, talking about the video games waiting at home for them and Callie waited a second. She didn't want to go inside. Liam's car was in the driveway. She started breathing heavy.

"Sweets are you okay?" Stef asked worried.

"Yes." Callie said carefully.

"Is there something going on at home Callie?" Stef asked.

"No. We're doing great." Callie could barely lie.

"Hey, you can talk to me Callie. You know that right?" Stef said.

"I promise. We're fine." Callie said.

"Callie, please, please call me if you need anything. Anything." Stef emphasized.

"Okay." Callie said. She sighed and left the car. Stef couldn't help but feel so worried for her.


	4. Finding out

**I'm back with another update! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been super busy with school. I will try and update more frequently. Review if you have any ideas or want me to keep going!**

The next couple weeks went the same. Some days they went to the fosters after school, and some they went home to their foster family. Jude and Sophia continued to be left in the dark about the truth of their foster brother, that he was hurting Callie. Callie continued building her walls up. She didn't let anyone in. Not even her brother or sister. Mariana invited Callie, Sophia and Jude to sleepover. Callie was somewhat relieved to know she wasn't spending the night at the Olmsteads, where Liam would sneak into her bed at night. Conveniently for Liam, he somehow convinced his parents to put Sophia and Jude into one room, therefore isolating Callie from her siblings, and therefore making her an easier target.

after school, Lena drove by the Olmsteads to let Sophia, Callie and Jude pick up their stuff. They walked in to see Liam at the front door.

"Hey Liam." Sophia said and walked to her room to get a bag together, same with Jude. He stopped Callie from moving.

"Where do you think you are going." He said in a gruff voice.

"I'm going to sleepover at the fosters." She said softly. She tried to move but he put his hand in front of her.

"You didn't ask me." He said.

"I asked my foster mom." Callie replied.

"Is that Brandon kid going to be there, are you guys dating or something?"

"What? No Liam. Brandon, not ever."

"Good cause you're all mine." He said and put his hand on Callie's face.

"No i'm not." She whispered harshly and moved his hand from off of her face.

"Yes you are." He said louder and more aggressive. He then shoved Callie into the wall.

"Ah!" Callie shouted as she held her eye in pain.

"Oh my god Callie!" Sophia shouted and ran to her.

"Callie! You're so clumsy how could you just fall into the lamp. Are you okay?My mom is going to be so mad. You broke the lamp!" Liam asked and approached her.

"Im.. im fine." Callie said as tears became go form.

"No you're not! Your eye is all red and puffy!!" Sophia said. Callie sniffled. Jude came rushing in.

"Callie!" He shouted.

"Let's take you to Lena." Sophia said and they got up.

"Lena!" Sophia shouted as they walked outside with Callie. Callie held her eye in pain. Lena got out of the car and Brandon, Mariana and Jesus watched the scene from the car window.

"What happened?!" Lena exclaimed as she rushed to Callie's side.

"I fell… and I hit my eye and nose on the lamp on my way down." Callie said.

"Oh my goodness! Sophia can you go get some ice? I will get you in the car and Jude can you grab Callie's things?" Lena asked.

"Of course." Sophia and Jude said and hurried inside.

"Oww." Callie whimpered as she held the ice on her eye. They were now back at the fosters house in the kitchen.

"We know it hurts love, but the ice will help. do you want something to drink?" Stef asked.

"Sure, water is fine." Callie said and Lena got the water for her. Callie took a sip and swallowed.

"Sweets, this is going to turn into a black eye. I mean I don't see how this could have happened from a fall. Were you pushed Callie?" Stef asked. Callie tensed up.

"No." Callie said and winced as her grip on the ice pack tightened.

"Callie, you can talk to us. We're worried, and if there is something going on at home we need to know, we can help you." Lena said and put her hand on Callie's shoulder. Callie stood up.

"No you cant! No one can! If I say anything I could get separated from Jude and Sophia, i hate living like this! So no! You cant help me! No one can!" Callie shouted.

"Callie-" Lena started but Callie interrupted.

"No just forget I said anything. That's what most people do anyways." Callie shouted and ran towards the door, Stef caught up to her and gently grabbed Callie by her wrists and Callie screeched in pain which confused stef because she didn't have a tight grip on her, barely even a grip at all.

Callie fell to the ground and her shirt sleeves rolled up. Stef and Lena could see the visible bruises covering her arms.

"Oh, callie!" Stef said as she bent down to her level.

"Who is doing this to you honey, please tell us. We won't get you and your siblings separated Callie." Lena said. Callie stayed silent in a ball on the floor.

"That's it, I am calling their social worker. Whoever is doing this will be punished." Stef said as she reached for the phone.

"No!" Callie screamed.

"Callie, you can't live like this. Please tell us who is doing this to you." Lena said. Callie lifted her head up and met their eyes, their kind eyes.

"Liam, my foster brother." Callie said. She wasn't sad, she wasn't mad, she wasn't scared, she was ashamed.

Lena pulled her into a hug. Stef joined them.

"Look at me Callie, you are not disposable. You do not deserve any of this." Stef said and joined the hug.

"I'm sorry." Callie whispered.

"You have NOTHING to be sorry for. You hear?" Stef said and callie nodded, still not believing her.

Stef got up and called their social worker and Lena sat with Callie on the couch.

They stayed silent till a knock on the door interrupted their thoughts. Stef opened it and Mariana, Sophia, Jude and the rest of the kids gathered around to see who it is.

"What is Bill doing here?!" Jude said in fear.

"We're getting sent away Jude! Again!" Sophia shouted and clung to Mariana.

"It's because Callie broke the lamp isn't it? Bill we will replace it!" Jude screamed.Bill sighed,

"Come on Sophia you need to come with me, Jude you too." He said.

"Callie! How could you! You promised you would be good!" Jude piped up.

"We love it here." Sophia looked down and Mariana hugged her.

Callie couldn't even look at them.

"Bill can we talk to you outside?" Stef asked. He nodded and him, Lena and Stef walked outside.

"Where are you sending them? Not far right?" Stef asked.

"Um actually.. We are putting them in separate group homes.." Bill said. "No one is willing to take in 3 children at once."

"What, no! You have to do something!" Lena pleaded to him.

"I..I'm sorry. Unfortunately I have no choice-"

"We will foster them." Stef quickly interjected.

"W..What?" Bill asked. Lena looked at Stef, her smile so big. Stef grabbed her hand.

"We want to foster them. Our foster license hasn't expired, so technically we could!" Stef said.

"I would have to make some calls..But i'm sure it would work out." He said. "I will have someone bring Callie, Jude and Sophia's things here. Thanks again you two." He said and left. Stef and Lena walked inside.

"W..where did Bill go?" Jude asked, still clutching Mariana.

"About that...Come down here, all of you." Stef said. The kids gathered around the two moms.

"How would all of you feel about us fostering Callie, Jude and Sophia?" Stef asked. Jude and Sophia looked at them wide eyed. Their smiles were stretched from ear to ear.

"Seriously?" Sophia asked. Stef and Lena nodded.

"They're already here all the time so I wouldn't mind." Brandon said, Jesus nodding.

"Now Mariana won't bother me to do 'nails' or do 'hair." Jesus said. Mariana laughed and playfully pushed him.

"I would love to have two more girls in the house! and Jude is super sweet." Mariana said hugging Jude. Callie felt a tear fall down.

"Callie are you alrig-" Before Lena could finish, Callie engulfed them in a hug. Then everyone joined in on the hug.

"Well I think it is settled. Lena you finish dinner and I will get Callie, Sophia and Jude set up in the living room." Stef said. Lena walked into the kitchen and Callie, Jude and Sophia walked into the living room.

Stef set blankets and pillows up in the living room. Sophia, Jude and Mariana played dress up while Callie watched.

"Alright come get dinner!" Lena shouted. All the kids made their way to the kitchen.

"Mama, I have a baseball game next week. I know Mom said she could come but can you?" Jesus asked.

"Of course Jesus! I wouldn't miss it." Lena said and smiled.

"Ugh! does that mean I have to go? I HATE watching his baseball games! It is SO boring!" Mariana said with lots of attitude.

"Well I'm sorry you think that miss thing but you are going to go and you are going to cheer on your brother." Stef said. Mariana sighed.

"At least Callie, Jude and Sophia will be there." Mariana said and began to eat. Callie felt Lena and Stef looking at her. Sophia saw that they were looking at her funny.

"Cals aren't you going to eat that?" Sophia asked, she didn't want Callie getting in trouble in their new foster home.

"I am eating it!" Callie hissed and Sophia shrugged. Callie picked up her fork and shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Callie swallowed and immediately felt relief. Then, she felt the overwhelming sense of guilt. She put the fork back and shoved all of the mashed potatoes on one side so it looked like she ate more than she actually had.

Everyone finished their food.

"Alright, brush your teeth, pajamas, and bed yes? Callie will you stay back for a sec?" Stef asked. Sophia and Jude looked up worried.

"Don't worry, Callie is not in any trouble." Lena said and smiled at the two siblings and lead them away to get ready for bed.

"Callie we have to talk to the police tomorrow to get your statement." Lena said.

"What would be the point of that? I'm not in the house anymore."

"We know, but we need to get Liam behind bars." Stef explained.

"What do i have to say?"

"What he has done to you. We will be there the whole time if you want Callie. I know this will be hard but you don't have to do this alone." Lena assured her. Callie nodded.

"Okay." Callie got up to walk away but stef put her hand on her hand. "Is there something else?" Callie asked.

"love, now that you are living under our roof you really need to start eating your dinners, and your lunches." Stef said. Callie bit her lip. Lena joined them again.

"Is there any certain reason that you are not eating?" Lena asked. Callie felt her walls build up higher than ever. She couldn't tell them her problems or they would really want to kick her out.

"Just not hungry." Callie said with a shrug. Lena and Stef sighed.

"Sweetie, if it is something more you can tell us." Lena said and put a hand on Callie's knee. Callie felt a tear escape and sighed, she felt so safe with them.

"Please don't send them away.." Callie started, "Send me away, not them. I don't eat because everyday, all of the time, things keep happening to me where it is out of my control. My mom dying, us being put into foster care, drunk foster parents, mean foster siblings, and lately it has just been getting too much. I just wanted to have control of something in my life." Callie said in a small voice.

"We are not sending you or your siblings away. You can always talk to us Callie. We can help you. We care about you honey." Lena said. Callie felt herself want to melt. She hated that she felt so close to them, wanting to tell them everything. She reminded herself this isn't permanent.

"Cal-" Stef started, but Callie interrupted. Breaking all eye contact with them.

"I'm tired. Can I please get ready for bed?" Callie asked as she sniffled and looked at the floor. Stef sighed in defeat.

"Sure sweets. We will be here if you need anything. For now on we will be watching your eating and we will talk about maybe therapy as an option." Step said. Callie nodded fast and ran upstairs.

Callie brushed her teeth with the rest of the kids all crowded in the bathroom.

"Okay! Is everyone almost done? I still need to shower!" Jesus shouted.

"Do it in the morning!" Brandon hissed back.

"We really need a bathroom schedule." Mariana said and Sophia and Jude laughed. Callie finished brushing her teeth.

"Cals? Do you have extra pajama pants? Mine are still somewhere at the Olmsteads." Sophia said.

"No, these are my only pair left. Here just take them I will wear my jeans. Let me get changed first." Callie said.

"Why can't she just wear some of mine? I am sure something will fit." Mariana said.

"Are you sure?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, come on." Mariana left the bathroom and Sophia followed her. Callie walked downstairs to see Jude lying down on his side of the couch.

"Hey Cals." He spoke groggily. She smiled.

"Hey buddy."

"I like it here. But.." Jude started but trailed off."But what Jude?" Callie asked.

"Why did we stop living with the Olmsteads? I'm fine with living here but it was just so random and we were only there for about a month.." Jude spoke softly, afraid of the answer. Callie sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Jude. You did nothing wrong, neither did Sophia. It just wasn't safe." Callie said and kissed his forehead.

"Callie, when is anybody going to love us the way Mom did?" Jude asked. Callie frowned.

"I love you and Sophia so so much. We love each other and that's all that matters." Callie said.

"I know you love us, and because you love us you need to take care of yourself. We know you don't eat. If you love us you need to eat because we love you and you need to be healthy!" Jude said. Callie was shocked that he caught on to her behavior.

"Jude, I am fine. I just haven't been very hungry. I will start eating. I promise." Callie said and went to her side of the couch and shut her eyes. Sophia came down in her new pajamas Mariana gave her and fell asleep on the couch across from them.

Sophia woke up to Callie screaming. Jude woke up second.

"Get off! Get off!" Callie shouted as she rocked back and forth.

"Callie! Callie!" Sophia yelled as she approached her but Callie was kicking the air and accidentally kicked her.

"Ow!" Sophia said holding her mouth.

"What's going on!" Lena shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"I.. I don't know! This never happens.." Jude whispered. Lena looked at Callie, squirming in the couch every couple seconds saying "Get off!" Or "No Liam!" Lena looked at her with sad eyes as Stef tried to wake her up.

"It's only a dream Callie!" Stef said and put her hands on her. Callie immediately sat up and her eyes locked with Stef's.

"I..I'm so sorry." Callie said in a shameful tone.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Stef said and placed her hand on Callie's knee. Callie felt her lip quiver as she held back that tears.

"Jude, Sophia. You guys can go lay down in our bed while we talk to Callie." Lena said. Jude and Sophia gave Callie one last look as they headed for Stef and Lena's bed.

"Callie, do you want to talk about your dream?" Lena asked as she sat down with them.

"I'm guessing I don't have a choice.."Callie said and looked down, shameful that she got herself in this situation in the first place.

"You don't have to do anything. We just want to help you honey." Lena said and Callie sat up.

"We talked to Bill, while you're in school tomorrow, I am going to talk to a lawyer and we are going to build up a case against him.He will never hurt you again."

"Okay." Callie said and they hugged.

"Goodnight Callie." Lena said and her and Stef went to bed and Jude and Sophia came back down.

"I have no idea what that man did to her, but she is so scared." Lena said sadly.

"I feel like I could kill him. She's been bounced around all this time and doesn't deserve all this pain. She's gone through more than anyone should in their whole life in her fourteen years of life." Stef said as she threw the covers over herself.

"I know. We will make sure she gets justice." Lena said to her wife and stroked her blonde hair.

"I wish we could just take their pain away." Stef started, "they're good kids."

"We can try our best. Open them up to our home and let them know we're here for them,that someone cares about them." Lena said. Stef kissed her wife and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Safe

The next morning, Callie woke up first and let her brother and sister sleep in. She brushed her teeth and her hair. She threw on some jeans and a navy blue tshirt. She went downstairs and saw Stef waking up Sophia and Jude while Lena was in the kitchen.

Sophia and Jude threw clothes on and watched tv on the couch. Callie walked into the kitchen to see Lena cooking.

"What's for breakfast?" Callie asked, trying to show them she was making an effort. Lena turned around.

"Bacon and eggs. We have cereal too if you would rather-"

"I like eggs." Callie said.

"Good. I'm glad." Lena said with a smile. Sophia joined them.

"Mmmm it smells so good Lena! Thank you." Sophia said. She sat down beside Callie. Callie didn't say anything to Sophia.

"Callie I'm sorry for getting angry with you last night. It wasn't fair of Jude and I to blame you for getting moved." Sophia said.

"I get it. Usually it's my fault." Callie said quietly.

"Callie, you're a good sister. I don't know where we'd be without you." Sophia replied. _Probably in a permanent home by now_ , Callie thought to herself

"Thanks Sophie." Callie said and Lena walked over with food.

"Soph will you go tell everyone breakfast is ready please?" Lena asked.

"Yeah!" Sophia said and ran off to find the group.

"Don't be worried for today alright? I have to take Jesus to his baseball game and I'll take the other kids too. Stef will take you to the police station. We are with you every step of the way and if it gets too much you just let us know." Lena said rubbing Callie's back.

"Thanks lena." Callie said.

"Not a problem, thank you for letting us in. You're so brave honey." Lena said.

Everyone ate breakfast and Lena brought everyone to the baseball game. It was just Callie and Stef home now.

"Sorry you couldn't go to Jesus's baseball game." Callie said to Stef who was cleaning from breakfast.

"Hey, I want to help you Callie. Anyways, Jesus will have more games. Today is going to be hard, but I will be here Callie. I will. Whenever it gets hard and you need a break, just tell me." Stef said.

"Thank you." Callie couldn't believe how kind she was.

"So are you or Sophia and Jude planning to join a sport or club at anchor beach?" Stef asked.

"Probably not. Usually when we join a sport we end up moving and it's just kind of hard to do stuff at schools not knowing when you're leaving." Callie said.

"You don't have to worry about that here. You're going to find a forever home Callie." Stef said. Callie shrugged. "What are you into? I think you should join something. Getting involved in sports or clubs, doing something you love is healthy." Stef explained.

"I mean, I like to take pictures." Callie said.

"There's a photography club! I'll have Lena sign you up." Stef said.

"Okay. Thanks." Callie said with a small smile.

They got into the car and drove to the station. Stef wrapped her arm around Callie and walked her in. They were in a room with an officer.

"Callie would you be more comfortable if your foster mom wasn't here?" Officer Katrina asked.

"No. She can stay." Callie said. Stef squeezed her hand.

"Okay. Tell me about the olmsteads. When did Liam first do anything that made you feel scared?" The young officer asked. Callie swallowed. There was a lot stef didn't know. She pushed a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"It started the second week of staying with the olmsteads. Mr. olmstead was at work and Mrs. olmstead took my siblings, Sophia and Jude to the store to get them clothes and stuff. I had just gotten home from the fosters and he Uh, he started touching me. In places I didn't want him to." Callie explained. Tears welling up. The officer jotted things down. Stef couldn't believe what she was hearing. Callie was hurt right after she went home from their house. She should've never let her go home. She had a feeling something was wrong. This all could have been prevented. Stef squeezed her hand, as if telling her to continue. Callie took a deep breath.

"That was it at first. He would just do that. I would tell him to stop and he wouldn't. He said that if I told anyone he'd hurt Sophia, and that no one would believe me because I'm just an orphan." Callie continued, her breathing started to get uneasy. "Then one day, he asked me to have sex with him. I said no. No one was home. I told him no and he forced me on the bed and he uh, forced me to have sex with him. He would get really rough. Punching me and throwing me around. That's why I have these bruises." Callie said, rolling up her sleeves and her pant leg. Officer Katrina nodded a small, sad nod.

"Did he rape you more than once?" Officer Katrina asked. Callie shivered at the word rape.

"Yes." Callie answered carefully.

"When was the last time?" She asked. Callie's mind was in circles. She couldn't think. Today was Saturday, so she thought back and immediately began to cry.

"Thursday." She said.

"Callie, you don't have to, but we can get a lot more evidence to put Liam away if you get a rape kit." The officer explained.

"No...no please." Callie cried. She knew what a rape kit was. She knew they were terrible. She didn't want random people touching her.

"Can we have a minute?." Stef asked the officer and she nodded and left the room. Stef turned to a sobbing Callie. "Hey love, you are so strong. Okay? You're so strong." Stef said to Callie.

"No...I'm not..I'm not strong enough for that. I..I can't." Callie said in between sons.

"Oh Callie, you are the strongest person I know." Stef said and hugged her. Callie sobbed into stef. They stayed like that for about five minutes. She thought about Liam. She didn't want him to hurt her again. Or anyone else. She thought back to when he said he would hurt Sophia. "Do you want to go home now? I think we're done here." Stef said.

"No. I have to do the rape kit." Callie said.

"Are you sure?" Stef asked. Callie hesitated but nodded.

"Go jesus!" Lena shouted and watched her son run to first base. Mariana and Sophia were talking amongst each other and Lena was teaching Jude the rules of baseball.

"Is there a bathroom nearby?" Jude asked.

"Yeah right over there." She pointed and Jude walked over.

"Mama, Where's Callie?" Brandon asked his mom in a serious tone.

"She's with mom. They're at the police station." Lena said. She didn't want to lie to her son.

"I knew it. I knew there was something going on in that house. She wasn't happy like Jude and Sophia were." Brandon explained. "That's cool that we're fostering them though." Brandon said.

"We all care about them a lot." Lena started to think about how Callie was doing. She sent her wife a text the score of the game and asked how Callie was holding up. Jude returned when one of jesus's teammates hit a ball over the gate. The small crowd cheered.

"Wait What just happened!?" Jude asked in confusion.

"He just hit a home run." Brandon said.

"Oh." Jude shrugged. Sports weren't his thing.

Callie and Stef were at home, after the rape kit and being at the hospital Callie just wanted to go to sleep. They sat in the kitchen and Stef made them lunch. She passed Callie a sandwich. "Thanks." Callie said.

"No problem. You were really brave today Callie." Stef said.

"Thanks for being there. Thanks for taking us in." Callie said.

"Hey it's our pleasure, you kids are amazing." Stef said. Callie smiled a little. They heard the door open.

"We're home!" Jesus shouted and ran into the kitchen. "Guess who won their baseball game?" Jesus shouted and pointed to himself and jumped in victory.

"Great job jesus!" Stef said and ruffled his hair. "Did you guys enjoy the game?" Stef asked Sophia and Jude.

"Yeah. I learned a lot about baseball!" Jude exclaimed as he sat down at the table. "How was your day cals?" Jude asked Callie who was eating her sandwich. She didn't respond. "Callie?" Jude asked again. Callie looked up.

"Oh sorry." She said. Jude looked at her with concern.

"So we were thinking that we would move Jude into Jesus's room and Sophia and Callie into Marianas room." Stef said.

"The living room is really fine for us." Callie said.

"No it's seriously fine! I want you guys to sleep in my room. It gets kinda lonely in there." Mariana said with a shrug.

"Why doesn't Jude go in Brandon's room?" Jesus asked. Stef shot him a look.

"Because your room is bigger jesus." She scolded. Jude frowned. Jesus noticed and sighed. He knows how it feels, he was in foster care once. He knows what it's like.

"True. Jude I move around in my sleep. If that bothers you just throw a pillow at me or something." Jesus said with a smile. Jude nodded.

On Monday the kids returned to school. Sophia and Jude got their work done. Jude was getting better at math and reading with Lena's help and Sophia was starting to show her real talents in her school work. Sophia was getting really good grades and working very hard. Callie did average, she was never amazing at school like Sophia but never struggled like Jude. After school Lena had meetings so the kids walked home from school.

"Ugh I hate walking home." Mariana said.

"Your House isn't even that far." Jude said with a laugh.

"I know but walking is the worst. It feels like it's far." Mariana groaned.

"You're so lazy Mariana." Jesus said with a laugh.

"Shut up jesus. You would be lazy if it weren't for your adhd." Mariana complained. Jesus rolled his eyes. "I'm so hungry." Mariana said.

"What else do you want to complain about?" Brandon asked.

"Let's see, i have two annoying brothers-"

"We could say the same about you." Brandon retorted.

"I'm not annoying. You guys gang up on me all the time my only defense mechanism is to insult you and trust me there's a lot to insult."

"Stop fighting you guys, you all are annoying." Sophia said with a laugh and Brandon playfully pushed her. They walked up the driveway to their house.

"Finally!" Mariana said as she plopped onto the couch.

"We should watch a movie." Brandon said.

"Lena said to do homework." Callie responded.

"Well I don't see her do you?"

"I guess but everyone work on your homework while we watch." Callie instructed.

"Fine buzzkill." Sophia said and Callie laughed. They sat down in front of the tv.

"I'll pick." Mariana said as she picked up the tv remote.

"No we're not watching one of your chick flicks." Jesus said and stole the remote.

"Hey!" Mariana shouted and tried to get it back.

"Wait stop! Let's watch that scary movie that came out a couple weeks ago." Brandon said.

"You mean the one stef said was too inappropriate for Jesus to go see with his friends?" Jude asked.

"Yup."

"Ooo! I've been dying to see that!" Sophia said and grabbed the remote and pressed play on the movie they were talking about. "We have to pay." Sophia explained when the movie wouldn't turn on. She sighed in defeat.

"Moms credit card is on there just press pay now." Brandon instructed.

"I hate scary movies." Jude said.

"Don't be a baby." Jesus said to Jude and Jude stuck his tongue out at him.

"Guys stop we're not watching a movie your moms said we couldn't watch and paying for it with their money when we're supposed to do homework!" Callie said sternly.

"Lighten up cals!" Sophia said and press the button and the movie turned on. They were immediately greeted with violence and scary images that made Jude hide behind Mariana and Mariana cover her eyes with her hands.

"Turn it off!" Mariana said.

"Sh!" Jesus, Sophia and Brandon said at the same time.

"'Mariana, Jude, come on let's go to the kitchen and do homework. They can get in trouble." Callie said getting up. Mariana and Jude looked at the screen, then at jesus who they knew would make fun of them for wimping out.

"I can handle it. It's okay if you can't judicorn." Mariana said with a smile.

"Judicorn?" Callie asked with a laugh.

"What it's cute?" Mariana shrugged.

"I think I'll be fine." Jude answered.

"K well you all don't come crying to me when Stef and Lena get pissed."

"Suit yourself Cals!" Jesus said and watched the movie. She turned around to leave. "Hey! If you're not gonna watch the least you could do is make us popcorn."

"I don't have to do anything." Callie laughed and walked into the kitchen and did her homework like she was told.

The kids were gathered at the kitchen table eating dinner. They finished the movie before Lena came home. Stef walked into the kitchen.

"Hey stef How was your day?" Jude asked with a smile.

"Oh it was great till i got an email that someone ordered a rated r movie on the tv downstairs. Care to explain kiddos?" Stef asked and took a seat. Callie looked at the kids and gave them a 'I told you so' look.

"It wasn't me!" Mariana shouted and looked at her siblings.

"I don't recall renting any movie." Jesus said. Stef raised her eyebrows at them. They were terrible liars.

"Oh really?" Stef asked.

"Mom we didn't order chuckie returns!" Jesus said in defense.

"I never said what movie it was." Stef said with a smirk.

"God jesus you can't lie at all." Mariana complained.

"Neither can you! Your ruined moms surprise birthday party!" Jesus retorted.

"I would have loved to see that." Sophia said laughing.

"It was an accident!" Mariana said.

"Who else watched this movie?" Stef asked.

"Just mariana And jesus." Brandon said. They looked at him wide eyed and Callie laughed. "What?" He asked.

"They were there too!" Mariana said pointing at the other kids.

"Guys i told you to do your homework when you got home! Everyone let us talk and you all go into the dining room to do your homework." Lena said. They all left the room except Callie.

"Callie what are you doing love?" Stef asked.

"I finished my homework." Callie said. "What should i do."

"You didn't watch the movie?" Lena asked.

"Nope." Callie replied.

"Thank you. Go ahead and go upstairs or watch some tv, some appropriate tv." Stef said.

"Okay." Callie said and walked passed the dining room to see the other kids.

"What did they say to you? Are we in trouble?" Sophia asked.

"Probably! I told you guys not to watch the movie." Callie said. "But since you and Jude don't like when i boss you around for your own good, i didn't push it. You did the crime you do the time soph." Callie said and walked into the living room and turned the tv on.

"You don't think..?" Jude started.

"No jude, they're not gonna kick us out for watching a scary movie. Callie would've forced us not to watch it if she was worried." Sophia explained.

"Hey we love you guys like actual family, moms want what's best for you and that's definitely staying here." Mariana said to Sophia.

"Thanks Mariana!" Sophia said.

"Alright babies, no tv or electronics unless used for homework." Stef said as she approached them.

"What? For how long?" Jesus asked.

"The rest of the week." Lena said.

"Were sorry Stef and Lena." Sophia said.

"It's okay love we just don't want you guys, especially you and Jude to watch such violent movies till you're a bit older." Stef said.

"But I'm fifteen." Brandon said.

"Was it appropriate to watch that movie with two eleven year olds and two thirteen year olds?" Stef questioned her son. Brandon kept quiet. "Okay let's finish that homework up and maybe we all can watch a movie together." Stef said.

"Nothing scary." Jude said, thinking about the images he saw in the last movie.

"Yeah of course Jude." Lena said and rubbed his back.

That night Jude got into bed. Jesus plopped down on the bed on the other side of the room. "Yes! Moms forgot about this!" Jesus said as he pulled out a small gaming console. He put the game back and shut off the lights.

Jude immediately felt frightened. He couldn't stop thinking about the ghosts and the murder from the movie they watched. He looked over at jesus, who was already asleep. Jude got out of bed and walked over to Callie, Sophia and Marianas room. They were all asleep too. He decided, he would deal with his fears himself. He was too old to go to his sisters when he's scared. Just as he was about to retreat and head back to bed, he noticed Lena and stefs door cracked open. He walked over and peaked through the door. He saw stef and Lena, with the lights on, talking to each other. Lena looked up and saw Jude.

"Jude are you okay?" Lena asked. He opened the door a little wider.

"Yeah.." He said and sighed.

"What's wrong buddy?" Stef asked.

"I.. it's not a big deal." Jude said and turned around to leave.

"Wait. Jude come in here." Lena said kindly. He hesitatingly walked in. Lena tapped the space in between her and stef signalling for Jude to sit there. He hopped onto the bed and sat between the two women.

"Now what's going on bug?" Stef asked.

"I keep thinking about that movie and I'm scared." Jude admitted.

"Aw honey, see that's why we didn't want you to watch movies that aren't meant for kids your age." Stef said.

"I know. I shouldn't have watched it. I'm just embarrassed. Sophia can watch all those movies and she's fine." Jude said.

"It's different for different people Jude. I never liked scary movies. It's nothing to be embarrassed about bug." Lena explained. He smiled.

"I'm just really scared." He said.

"You're safe here Jude. Why don't you sleep in here tonight yes?" Stef asked. Jude nodded. They cuddled up against the young boy and he felt so safe. He slept in peace and felt so comfortable with the women. Lena and stef felt such a connection with Jude they never wanted him to leave. They were going to have to talk because they knew these kids were theirs.


	6. Change

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Keep reviewing, favoriting and following! Also let me know some ideas you have for this story. if there aren't any complications with the adoption, [ ;) ] I want to do a flash forward kinda thing where they're a little older, and the stuff that happens in the show happens to them plus some Sophia drama! Okay that's all let me know what you think!**

The next few weeks went well. Liam was behind bars. Sophia, Jude and Callie were adjusting well. They loved the fosters, and the fosters loved them. They started to feel like they were apart of the family but couldn't help but fear when they would leave. Sophia and Callie woke up in marianas bedroom.

"Good morning!" Lena and stef said to their kids as they walked into the kitchen.

"Is eighth grade hard? Sixth grade is crazy easy." Sophia said.

"Yeah eighth grade is really hard. It just keeps getting harder and harder till you graduate." Jesus said.

"No that's not true." Lena said.

"Then how do you explain my bad grades?" Jesus asked.

"You don't pay attention or do homework." Lena said. Everyone laughed.

"Fair." Jesus admitted.

"Eighth grade isn't that big of a jump from seventh grade and seventh grade is easy. Freshman year is what you should worry about." Mariana said.

"It's not too bad. You're very smart so You're capable soph." Callie assured her. They all huddled into the car and headed to school. Callie was in her science class with Brandon. They got their grade back for their assignment and they jumped in victory to see that they received an A.

"Moms are going to be so happy! This is supposed to be the hardest project of the year." Brandon told Callie.

"Wow." Callie said in disbelief.

"That kid Wyatt over there? Him and Talya got an F. Also two other groups failed. You should be proud cals!" He said.

"I am. Trust me. I totally didn't expect this." Callie said with a laugh. The bell rang and students flooded the hallways. "Come on let's show Lena on our way to lunch." Callie said with a smile. They left the room and walked to the office and saw Lena talking to Timothy.

"Hey Brandon and Callie! See you in class next period." Timothy said.

"Yup!" Brandon said and Timothy walked outside of the office.

"What's up guys?" Lena asked.

"Guess what grade we got on our project?" Brandon asked.

"Oh my gosh what did you get?" Lena asked excitedly.

"We got an A!" Callie exclaimed. Lena hugged them.

"Great job you guys you deserve it!" Lena said.

"Well we have to head to lunch, don't tell mom we will tell her after she gets home from work." Brandon said and him and Callie headed to lunch.

"I don't feel like going to lunch today." Callie said.

"You have to eat Cals." Brandon said. Callie sighed.

"I know, want to sit outside or somewhere else?" Callie asked.

"Here follow me." Brandon said. He lead the way to a small room with some instruments. "I play in here sometimes." Brandon sat down at the piano and started to play. Callie sat on the ledge of the window.

"I just want to sit here forever." Callie said as she soaked in the music.

"We have to go to Timothy's class unfortunately, he saw us." Brandon said.

"Ugh." Callie groaned.

"Here." Brandon passed her a guitar. "Play the chords we practiced yesterday." He guided. Callie did just that. Brandon followed along on the piano with her strumming. They played together with smiles till the bell rang and signaled them to go to the next class.

"Jude stop." Callie said to Jude who grabbed food from the pantry.

"It's fine Callie, Jude can eat here." Brandon said.

"He shouldn't eat too much of your food is all I'm saying." Callie said.

"Callie you're not the boss of me here. Stef and Lena are and they said I can eat whenever I want." Jude defended himself and bit into the granola bar.

"Jude I'm your older sister, and I said put it back. Do you want to get kicked out of another foster home?" Callie whispered harshly.

"Callie you're the one who gets us kicked out!" Sophia shouted. "Just like the olmsteads."

"You didn't know what went on there." Callie said.

"You broke the lamp when you fell. It was an accident but stop taking your anger out on us! Stef and Lena are our foster parents and you're not the boss of us!" Sophia screamed.

"Stef and Lena have been here for you for four months, I've been here for your whole life. I was there when they weren't. I'm just being your older sister." Callie said, tears filling her eyes.

"Well you're doing a shitty job." Sophia concluded. Callie couldn't breathe.

"Woah woah woah! What's going on here?" Stef asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing." Sophia said harshly and brushed past her and ran upstairs. Jude followed her.

"Callie mind explaining what just happened?" Stef asked. Callie fought with everything to keep the tears inside and it caused her to stay completely still. One movement would break her. "Cals?" Stef asked with concern. Callie began to shake. She couldn't breathe.

"Sophia was giving her a hard time." Brandon said as he watched Callie shaking in fear. He didn't understand what was happening.

"B can you give Callie and I a minute?" Stef asked. Brandon nodded and walked upstairs. "Cals?"

"I…can't.." Callie said between fasts breaths. She was hyperventilating.

"Callie, listen to my voice. You're having a panic attack." Stef said.

"I….can't...breathe…." Callie cried out as she started breathing in and out fast and hysterically crying.

"Hey listen to my voice. You are safe. Breathe okay love? In and out. Watch. In and out." Stef guided. Callie followed and eventually her breathing became even. Stef rubbed her back. "You're okay Callie you're safe." Stef assured her. "Now can you tell me what happened?" Stef asked in her kind voice. Callie nodded.

"I told Jude not to take your families food and he told me I'm not the boss of him… I told him this was temporary and we can't do anything stupid to get us kicked out and then Sophia said I'm the one that always gets us kicked out. Just like at the olmsteads. Then they said that you and Lena were the people they had to listen to now, and I told them that I was their sister, and they said I was a bad sister." Callie choked out.

"Hey love, you know that's not true." Stef said. "If they knew what really happened at the olmsteads they would not have said something that insensitive." Stef said.

"I just want them to have a good life. They blame me for every bad thing that happens." Callie said.

"And that isn't fair. It's not your fault. It's not your fault the system is corrupt." Stef said. "You aren't disposable Callie, we aren't going to kick you or your siblings to the curb for eating or making a mistake." Stef said.

"I just didn't want to risk it." Callie said.

"I understand that but I don't want you to worry about that here, I want you, Sophia and Jude to feel safe here. Be a teenager." Stef said.

"It's too late for me." Callie said. "I don't want to feel like this, like a burden." Callie admitted. Stef felt Callie's hurt, she frowned at the young brunette.

"Honey you are not a burden. We want you here. We want to help you. You've been through a lot Callie in your fourteen years, more than anyone should in their entire life. We want to help you get through this." Stef said. Callie nodded.

"Thank you." Callie said.

"We love you honey. You are so special, okay?" Stef said as she kissed Callie's head. Callie smiled. They loved her.

"God she's impossible! I've put up with it for eleven, almost twelve years and I'm honestly so tired of it. She can't boss Jude and I around and think it's what's best for us. How does she know what's best for us?" Sophia complained to Mariana.

"You ever think maybe she's not doing it to hurt you, it's out of love Soph." Mariana said. Sophia sighed. She thought about it but wasn't ready to admit she was wrong. "She's doing all this to protect you. Ever wonder how she's feeling? She must feel pretty tired too." Sophia thought about it. Callie constantly took beatings or fought for Sophia and Jude.

"Oh my god." Sophia said.

"What?" Mariana asked. Sophia flopped on her bed in defeat.

"You're right." Sophia said. Sophia hates admitting she was wrong.

"I'm always right!" Mariana said and went back to doing her homework on her laptop.

Jude knocked on the door of the girls room.

"Hey Jude." Sophia said and wiped a tear away.

"Soph we have to apologize to Callie." He said.

"I..i know." Sophia said. Jude approached her. His face was painted with a sad expression. "Jude it's gonna be okay. She's gonna forgive us." Sophia said, "you just wanted food and she doesn't have to be this cautious here and i shouldn't have yelled at her." Sophia explained.

"It's more than that Sophia." Jude said.

"What do you mean?" Mariana asked Jude. Jude turned around to face her. Mariana sat up and looked at him with concern.

"I think something happened to Callie at the Olmsteads, i don't think we got kicked out for the lamp." Jude said. Mariana frowned.

"No Jude, Callie made a mistake and they didn't want us anymore." Sophia said.

"Soph stop! We keep blaming Callie for every bad thing that happens to us but really it's the stupid system. She's just trying to protect us." Jude said. Sophia felt more tears leave her eyes.

"What do you think happened?" Sophia asked.

"She has bruises. I've seen them. She is scared all the time and i heard stef talking to her when we ran off, she said 'if they knew what happened they wouldn't have said that' something definitely happened Sophia." Jude said.

"It couldn't have.. they were so nice." Sophia said in disbelief. Callie and stef walked in. "Callie we're so sorry." Sophia said. Callie was confused, Sophia never admitted she was wrong. She expected a big fight.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have told you to not eat Jude. We're safe here." Callie said and looked up at stef who gave her a hug.

"Alright, Sophia no more bad language here okay?" Stef said.

"I know. You're not a shi-, bad sister Callie. I didn't mean it." Sophia explained. Callie smiled at her younger sister.

"Okay who's ready for dinner? Lena should come home soon with pizza." Stef said.

"I know I am." Mariana said as she got out of bed. Jude followed them out the door. Callie turned around.

"You coming Soph?" Callie asked.

"I'll be down in a minute, i just need a sec." Sophia said.

"Alright let me know if you need me." Callie said with a smile. Sophia nodded. Callie turned around and followed the family downstairs. Sophia looked to see if anyone was around then walked over to Callie's bed. She looked at the notebook Callie got from her English teacher this week. Callie guarded it with her life. Sophia looked around and opened the notebook. She instantly regretted it as she began to read.

 _Guilt._

 _The first thing that comes to mind is Liam. I shouldn't feel guilty. He hurt me, he made me do it. Somehow i still feel responsible and that it's somehow my fault. That it's somehow my fault that i was in the situation to begin with, that i ruined the home for my siblings. I was selfish to tell stef and Lena. Lena told me that it was rape. That it wasn't my fault. Then why do i feel so guilty?_

Sophia quickly shut the book and took a deep breath. Tears flooded her eyes. Callie was raped. She gave her sister such a hard time for leaving the Olmsteads. She fell back into the pillow of Callie's bed and brushed her hair with her fingers. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Moms told me to come get you for dinner." Jesus said from the door. Sophia sat up and wiped her eyes and nodded. "You good?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Sophia said and walked passed him to the stairs. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"You sure?"

"I'm just really tired." She lied. He nodded.

"Get some sleep. Also if you don't wake up as early as you usually do to get some more sleep I'll be the first to shower and when you go first you take forever." He said playfully. Sophia laughed and softly punched his ribs. They walked downstairs together and met the family in the kitchen. They sat down in their usual spots at the table. They all began to eat the food Lena made.

"How was school today?" Stef asked.

"Brandon and Callie have some good news!" Lena exclaimed.

"What's your good news?" Stef asked Callie and Brandon.

"We got an A on our project!" Brandon said.

"What? Great job you guys!" Stef said.

"I heard so many freshman complaining about their grade in that class. Everyone failed that project." Mariana said.

"We're a good team." Brandon said and high fived Callie.

"You should help jesus study." Jude said with a laugh. "I try to help him study before we go to sleep and he gets mad and doesn't understand it."

"Because you're a bad teacher!" Jesus said and playfully pushed Jude.

"If jesus tried he would do well." Lena said in his defense.

"You seem quiet Sophie, are you okay?" Mariana asked. Sophia looked up.

"I'm good." She said.

"Eat up honey so you can get dessert." Stef said as she got up to get ice cream from the fridge.

"Since when do we have dessert it's been like two weeks since we've been allowed to eat ice cream." Brandon said.

"Well i thought we could celebrate your A on your project with ice cream..unless you don't want it?" Stef asked and started to put it away.

"No we want it!" Jude said.

"Okay." Stef said and started scooping ice cream into bowls.

"I'll help." Callie said and got up to help stef.

"Thanks love." Stef said as they passed out ice cream.

"Let's play a game!" Mariana said to the family. "I'll go pick one."

"Every time we let you pick you pick monopoly and you always win." Jude complained.

"Yeah how are you so good at monopoly?" Callie asked.

"I'm good at making money i guess." Mariana said with a shrug.

"Then why do you always ask me and jesus to do your chores?" Brandon asked.

"Because then I get the profit and i don't have to do any work."

"Well that's never happening again." Jesus said.

"We're not playing monopoly for the millionth time this week." Jude complained.

"I agree." Stef said as she pulled another game out from a drawer. They set up the game as they all got comfortable on the living room floor.

"Hey is it okay if i just go to bed? I'm tired." Sophia explained.

"Sure honey, are you okay?" Lena asked.

"Yeah just tired." Sophia said and practically ran upstairs. Callie and Jude looked at their sister in concern as she disappeared into the bedroom. They played board games until it was time for bed. Callie and Jude felt apart of the big family, for once they felt at ease.

Lena and Stef were in their bedroom about to go to sleep. Stef looked at her beautiful wife and thought about the kids. She thought specifically about Callie, Jude and Sophia. "Lena?" Stef asked.

"Yes honey?" Lena closed her book and faced her wife.

"What are we going to do about Callie Sophia and Jude?" Stef asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's obvious we both love them." Stef said.

"I want to adopt them." Lena said to her wife.

"Me too." Stef agreed.

"I feel like they complete this family." Lena said, "and i wouldn't want them living with anyone else."

"Well let's call their social worker tomorrow." Stef said and kissed her wife on the forehead. They fell asleep thinking about their beautiful family.


	7. Forever home

Hey guys! So i kind of noticed Marianas kind of ooc because she was kind of mean to Callie when she first came, and Mariana **has been nothing but kind to Sophia and Callie. I feel like this is different because they developed a relationship before they started fostering her, so i hope that doesn't bother any of you! Also Talya in this chapter is kind of ooc but she's still a BITCH in general so i wanted to show her true colors. Sorry for any Talya lovers out there lol!**

"They're so annoying." Callie said to Brandon in their English class as she looked at the pair of kids across the room making googly eyes at each other.

"Oh yeah talya and Wyatt? They're the schools new 'it' couple." Brandon explained.

"'It' couple?" Callie asked in confusion.

"It's basically just when kids get together at our school and there's a bunch of drama and everyone talks about it."

"Why?"

"They have nothing better to do i guess." Brandon said as he scribbled down notes in the book they were reading in class.

"That's stupid. They're stupid." Callie said.

"I don't know. I guess they're just in love." Brandon replied.

"Wyatt doesn't take me as that kind of guy."

"What kind of guy."

"The guy who's an 'it' couple."

"People surprise you." Brandon said. Callie nodded as she observed the two kids from across the room. Class ended and Wyatt approached her.

"You're new here." Wyatt said as they walked out of class.

"Yup." Callie said.

"You like it here?" He asked.

"It's okay." Callie replied with a shrug. They walked down the hall to their next class and Wyatt continued to follow her.

"You're Callie right?" He asked.

"That's my name." She said with a chuckle.

"Well i don't know about you but i think this school is Boring."

"Boring?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you what's not boring." He said with a smirk.

"I got to go to class." Callie said.

"Oh come on, what's the fun in that?" He asked. She laughed and looked at him. She didn't know if he was serious but once she looked at him she could tell he wasn't joking.

"Okay." She said before he lead her out the doors of the school.

"I hate fractions." Jude explained to Connor, the one kid who really welcomed him to this new school besides his foster siblings.

"Really? I like fractions. I can help you if you want." Connor said.

"Okay."

"After school at your place? My dad doesn't like when i have kids over." The young boy explained. Jude tensed up.

"I have to ask my uh.."

"Parents?" Connor finished for him.

"Um..yeah." Jude said without thinking.

"Okay, let me know before school ends and we can meet by your locker."

"How do you know where my locker is?" Jude asked.

"I'm observant and you're cool Jude." Connor said.

"Thanks." Jude said blushing. He packed up his things and got ready for his next class. All he needed to do was ask Lena if Connor could come over, which didn't sound hard.

"This is so relaxing." Callie said as she let the waves crash against her feet.

"I know. I come here a lot." Wyatt said.

"So you skip class a lot?"

"Schools not for me." Wyatt explained as he sat down in the sand. Callie sat beside him.

"Sometimes i think school isn't for me, but education is important you know?"

"How?" Wyatt asked. Callie looked towards the ocean.

"It can give you a better future. I want to get a good job someday. I want to be able to provide for myself you know? Not have to rely on other people."

"Yeah i get that. Parents are the worst right?" Wyatt asked.

"Couldn't tell ya." Callie said honestly.

"Why not?"

"Never really has stable parents i guess." Callie said, avoiding eye contact.

"Why not?"

"They're out of the picture i guess. I live with the vice principal and her wife and kids and my brother and sister. I've only really known foster parents." Callie said.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt said. She looked at him. He genuinely seemed like he cared.

"It's okay." Callie said. She looked out into the ocean and sat in peace. She thought about little stuff as the waves crashed into the sand creating a soft background noise. "You have really long hair." She said with a chuckle.

"I know. Talya wants me to cut it but i like it long." Wyatt said.

"Me too."

"Ever wonder why people think it's okay to control other people?" Wyatt asked, obviously talking about Talya.

"All the time." Callie said.

"I hate people." Wyatt said then looked at Callie. "I don't hate you though." He said.

"I don't hate you either." Callie said. She found herself moving closer to Wyatt. He kissed her on the lips. She backed away. "This is wrong you have a girlfriend." Callie sighed.

"I don't like her." He explained. She heard someone approaching from behind and turned around.

"Wyatt? What the hell are you doing out here with _her_." Talya asked as she approached.

"We're just chilling. Why?" Wyatt asked.

"Cause you're supposed to be in class. I waited for you!" She whined. "And who are you? And why are you out here with my boyfriend?" Talya asked.

"Why do you care. We're just sitting here." Callie said with a chuckle. Talya rolled her eyes.

"Listen new girl. This is _my_ school. And that is _my_ boyfriend. Find a new thing and get the hell out of here."

"Talya calm down we were just-"

"What? Ditching class? Lying? Probably hooking up?" She asked in defense.

"What the hell! We're not hooking up! He just wanted to show me around!" Callie shouted as she stood up.

"God stop acting like you're better than me or something!" Talya said.

"I'm not!"

"Talya stop. You're being rude to Callie." Wyatt said and stood next to Callie.

"What? Are you taking the orphans side?" Talya shouted. Callie felt a punch to the face.

"Talya!" Wyatt shouted.

"It's fine Wyatt. You obviously just want the orphan whore." She said and turned around and walked away.

"Callie.." Wyatt started and turned to Callie.

"No it's fine." Callie said and ran off.

"Where were you in algebra? And did you hear Wyatt and Talya broke up?" Brandon asked as they were waiting for Lena in the office after school ended.

"I don't care." Callie said.

"Sorry i just thought since you were curious about them you'd want to know."

"Well i don't." Callie whispered harshly.

"Okay.." Brandon said. They sat in silence. "Did something happen?" He asked. Callie sighed.

"It's nothing really. Talya just called me an 'orphan' but it's fine. I don't care she just is a stupid girl." Callie said.

"That's not nothing. That was really rude of her." Brandon said.

"Well i don't care. I don't care what people think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Okay sorry." He said as Jude and Sophia walked up to them. "Hey How was school guys?" Brandon asked.

"It was great! Where's Lena?" Jude asked.

"Oh she's in her office grabbing a few things." Brandon said.

"Okay." Jude said as he opened the door to Lena's office to see her putting a folder in her bag.

"Hey Jude!" Lena said.

"Hey.." Jude started

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if my friend Connor could come over, he wants to help me with fractions." Jude explained.

"Of course buddy! Our home is your home." She said. Jude smiled and hugged her before he walked out of the office to grab Connor. Lena walked outside to gather her kids. Sophia was sitting against the wall with Brandon, Callie, jesus, and Mariana.

"Soph are you okay?" Callie asked. Sophia looked up at her sister.

"Yeah, i love you cals." She said.

"I love you too." Callie said in confusion before Sophia wrapped her sister in a hug.

They arrived at their house and Sophia went straight to the bedroom she shared with Mariana and Callie. Jude went upstairs with Connor and they worked on math while the other kids did their homework with Lena.

"Hey Callie can i speak with you in the other room?" Lena asked. Callie nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Lena sighed. "Your teacher said you weren't in algebra." Lena said. "Ditching class is unacceptable at anchor beach." She said in a strict tone. Callie nodded. Lena looked at her with concern. "Why did you skip class?" Lena asked.

"I just wanted to get away." Callie said honestly.

"Is this about.."

"No." Callie interrupted. "I just don't want to be the stupid foster girl anymore. I just want to be Callie." She said.

"You are NOT a stupid foster girl Callie. You can just be Callie here without skipping class." Lena said.

"What happens when we get moved again. I hate being a foster kid. I just want to be normal." Callie explained.

"We won't let you get moved again." Lena said.

"You can't stop social services." Callie said.

"We can If we adopt you." She said and Callie fell silence.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"Why what?"

"Why would you want to adopt us?" Callie asked in confusion.

"Because we care and love you all Callie. Ever since we first met you and your siblings we felt a connection and we want to be your parents." Lena said.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"We are very sure." Lena said.

"Thank you." Callie said and hugged her.

"Act surprised when we tell you, Jude and Sophia." Lena said. Callie nodded. "But i still do have to punish you for skipping class. Detention after school tomorrow and you're grounded for the rest of the week." Lena said. Callie couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Thank you." Callie said.

"You're the first kid to say thank you when i ground you guys." Lena said with a laugh.

"We love you guys too." Callie said and walked upstairs.

Callie walked into Mariana and Sophia's room. Mariana was sitting on her bed texting her friends on her phone, and Sophia was laying in her bed with her eyes closed. Callie sat on the edge of Sophia's bed.

"Sophie?" Callie asked. Sophia opened her eyes to see Callie and shut the again. "Soph what's wrong?" Callie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sophia said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Okay.." Callie said and started to leave the bed before Sophia grabbed her hand.

"Stay." She said. Callie did just that. She rubbed her sisters back as she cried into her pillow. Mariana looked over and got off her phone. Mariana looked at Callie with confusion and Callie shrugged.

"Sophie please talk to me." Callie begged her sister. Sophia looked up.

"You didn't tell me." Sophia said.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me Liam raped you. I thought it was your fault we got kicked out but it was him. He hurt you and i made you feel terrible. I'm a terrible sister!" Sophia said and cried. Callie hugged her. Sophia scrambled away.

"Don't!" Sophia said and ran out of the room. Mariana looked at Callie.

"Liam..?"

"Yeah.." Callie said and looked down.

"I'm so sorry." Mariana said.

"It's okay, now that we love here things are going to be okay." Callie assured her.

"Callie I want you to be my sister, not my foster sister. You guys are so amazing and i don't want you to ever leave." Mariana said and walked over to Callie and hugged her.

"Me too." Callie said.

"You're so strong." Mariana said.

"So are you." Callie said with a sad smile. "I'm gonna go find soph."

"Okay. I'm up here if you need me."

"Thanks." Callie gave her one last hug and looked for her sister. She looked around the house and saw Brandon and Jesus watching tv. "Have you seen Soph?" Callie asked.

"Yeah she's outside i think." Jesus said not looking away from the tv. Callie ran outside to see Sophia sitting on the rocking swing on the porch.

"Sophia. You are not a terrible sister. I have done bad things in the past so i don't blame you for blaming me. When we got into new foster homes, i would get defensive and scared and i would mouth off to our foster parents. This time, with the olmsteads it was different, but I never told you, and that's on me." Callie said. Sophia looked up at Callie with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry that happened, and I'm sorry Jude and i blamed you, and I'm sorry we have bad luck. I'm sorry we keep getting put in these bad situations. I wish i was strong like you. I wish i could take care of us like you've done in the past. I hate being a burden to you."

"You're NOT a burden Sophie. I love you and Jude and I'd do anything for either of you. We don't have to worry about bad situations anymore. The fosters will take care of us." Callie said.

"I'm glad." Sophia said. They hugged as a car pulled into the driveway.

"Hey babies!" Stef said as she saw the kids sitting on the swing.

"Hey stef." Sophia said.

"Come inside you two! dinner should be ready soon." Stef said. They followed her inside. Callie wrapped her arm around Sophia and they walked into the home they loved and ate dinner with the family.

"I broke up with her." Wyatt said to Callie. She closed her locker.

"Okay.." Callie responded.

"Okay what?" Wyatt said.

"I didn't ask you to break up with her." Callie said as she started to walk away. He caught up to her.

"I know, I wanted to." He said.

"Listen, i gotta get to class." Callie said.

"Okay. Can we talk later?" Wyatt asked.

"Um.. sure." Callie said and walked away fast.

After school Callie had detention, Brandon had piano practice and Jesus, Mariana and Jude had plans with friends. Sophia and Lena got in the car.

"How was school?" Lena asked.

"It was great. I have softball tryouts tomorrow! Do you think i can get a glove or something?" Sophia asked.

"Of course! we can go shopping tonight! I'm glad you're getting involved." Lena said.

"Me too. The girls who are trying out are really nice."

"That's great honey."

"I don't know if my algebra teacher told you but she said i should take a test at the end of the month to see if i should do advanced placement and they might put me in a class with older kids cause apparently I'm good at math." Sophia said with a shrug.

"I'm so proud of you! We better study for that test." Lena said.

"I could be in a class with Mariana or Jesus! Maybe i could even help jesus with math."

"That would be great!" Lena said as she pulled into the driveway of their house.

"Why is Stef's car here?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know." Lena said in confusion. They walked inside. "Stef where are you?" Lena asked. They walked into the kitchen where Stef was sitting. Across from stef was bill. Sophia, Callie and Jude's social worker.

"What is Bill doing here.." Sophia started. Stef went to interrupt. "I was gonna join the softball team! I made new friends and even am going to be in a more advanced math class! You can't just send us away.." Sophia shouted.

"Sophia we're-"

"You guys promised this would be our last rest stop. How can you be so sure? What if the next house is just as bad as the olmsteads? What if Callie gets hurt again? what if Callie can't stop them? What if i get hurt?" Sophia shouted.

"Sophia! We're not sending you away!" Stef said.

"You're not? Then what is bill doing here? I'm so confused." Sophia said as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Bill is here because we were talking to him about adoption."

"Who's getting adopted?"

"You Callie and Jude." Stef said. Sophia took a step back.

"Are you serious?" Sophia asked.

"We wanted to tell you guys as a group but i guess we walked in at the wrong time." Lena said.

"Thank you!" Sophia said and hugged the two moms.

"We love you Sophie. You don't have to worry about that stuff anymore." Stef said.

"Now go study for your big math test coming up!" Lena said. Sophia ran upstairs. She was so happy.

"Moms did you hear what happened at school today?" Jesus asked his moms at dinner.

"What happened?" Stef asked.

"Brandon has a girlfriend!" Mariana said and pointed at Brandon.

"What?" Stef asked. "Your first girlfriend? What's her name?" Brandon looked at Callie as he spoke.

"Talya." He said. Callie's eyes widened.

"Wow." Callie said with a laugh.

"What's funny Callie." Jude asked

"Didn't expect you to date someone like Talya." Callie said to Brandon and ate her food.

"What's wrong with Talya?" Mariana asked.

"Oh nothing.. bedsides the fact that she called me an orphan whore." Callie said with sarcasm, starting to sound like Mariana.

"Language! And are you sure it was her?" Stef asked.

"Positive." Callie said with a laugh.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have hooked up with her boyfriend during algebra on the beach." Brandon retorted.

"Brandon!" Stef shouted.

"Oh what a great way to start off a relationship. She lied to you Brandon." Callie said with an eyeroll.

"Who did you hook up with?" Sophia asked.

"Wyatt." Brandon said. Sophia laughed.

"I didn't!" Callie said.

"Everyone drop it!" Lena ordered. Everyone still laughed a little except Callie and Brandon.

"Now, besides that how was school?" Lena asked.

"It was great except for when Talya and her friend harassed me in the bathroom!" Callie said and stabbed her fork into the chicken Lena made. "I'm not hungry." Callie spit out and ran upstairs.

"Yikes." Jesus said.

"Is Talya worth Callie being mad at you all the time from now on?" Sophia asked Brandon.

"I like Talya she's.. nice." He said.

"Nice enough to call Callie those names?" Stef asked, then realized she needed to be the adult in this situation. "You know what let's drop it." Stef said.

"I'm not hungry either." Brandon said.

"B can you get Callie and come back down here? We need to have a family discussion!" Stef said.

"We're not talking about my girlfriend anymore!"

"It's not about that now go get her." Lena said. Everyone settled on a spot on the couch. Brandon and Callie sat on separate sides of the couch. Callie couldn't help but be mad.

"What is going on?" Jude asked

"Yeah i need to shower how long is this gonna take?" Mariana said.

"What do you need to talk about?"Sophia asked. The kids continued to ask questions before stef interrupted.

"We wanted to tell you guys we plan on adopting Callie, Jude and Sophia." Stef said.

"What?" Jude asked with a smile on his face.

"Yay!" Mariana said and hugged her new siblings.

"About time." Jesus said with a laugh.

Brandon looked at Callie. "I know we're not speaking but i am glad you're going to be my sister." He said.

"Thanks you too." She said with a smile.

"Guys! This is great!" Jude said in excitement. The three hugged each other. Callie felt so happy. This is all she ever wanted for her siblings.

 **Three chapters in basically a day? Go ahead, be proud of me:) just kidding haha. Hope you enjoyed. Keep reviewing it makes me happy and want to keep writing!**


	8. Privacy

**Hey! I know it's been awhile since my last update. I've been so busy with school, I keep also having SERIOUS writers block so if you have any ideas let me know I take them all into consideration:) enjoy this chapter!**

It's been two weeks and Lena and Stef have been non stop nagging Bill, the kids social worker to get the forms and the court date for the adoption. Everything had been going great. Jude has been doing better in school, Sophia has been staying out of trouble and Callie was adjusting well. Mariana and Callie have also been bonding more, and Jude started to feel great about having brothers for a change. They were starting to feel like family.

"We got a date!" Lena said as she kissed Jude on the head.

"For the adoption!?" He asked and jumped up.

"Yes! Next monday." She said.

"That was fast." Sophia exclaimed. "Mariana can i borrow one of your pretty dresses for adoption day?" Sophia asked.

"Why don't we get you one of your own?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah! Why don't we take a trip to the mall as a family?" Lena asked.

"I have piano practice." Brandon said.

"I'm going to connors." Jude followed

"I'm going to baseball." Jesus said. "I'm also going to need some money, me and the guys want to grab wings after practice."

"Why don't you start doing work around the house and we will give you money." Stef said.

"Uh i do work around the house and you don't give me money." Brandon said.

"You're old enough to get a job and clean up around the house." Stef said.

"He's only a year younger than me!" Brandon said and walked to the car.

"Alright who else needs a ride?" Stef asked.

"I need to go to connors and he needs to go to his practice." Jude said as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"Alright let's go." Stef said.

"I like this one for Callie." Mariana said as she pointed to a pink dress with yellow flowers on it. Callie shot Mariana a disgusted look.

"Never." She said with a laugh.

"Callie has the worst fashion sense." Sophia said as she picked out a bunch of dresses to try on.

"I don't know i kind of like it. You're very bad ass." Mariana said as she looked at the denim jacket and dark shirt Callie wore.

"Language Mariana." Lena said. Mariana rolled her eyes and searched through the rack.

"Alright i found one." Callie said as she pulled out a black dress with small flowers on it.

"Pretty!" Lena, Mariana and Sophia said in unison.

"Let's go try these on." Mariana said and pointed to the dressing room. "Mama we will be right back." Mariana said to her mom who was looking at clothes for herself. Lena nodded and the girls adventured to the women's dressing room. They all each got in their own room and changed into a dress. Callie walked out to meet Mariana.

"Oh my god! You look perfect! That has to be the one." Mariana said to Callie who's long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and the black dress she wore cut off at her knees.

"Wait callie stay there I'm almost done!" Sophia said as they heard her struggle to get her dress on. She finally walked out of the room she was changing in and looked at Callie in shock.

"I haven't seen you in a dress that pretty since Mom's funeral.." Sophia said with a frown, but smiled a little bit at The sight of her sister in the pretty dress.

"Hey, don't think about that. Think about our adoption!" Callie said, in hopes she'd cheer her sister up. "And i like that dress. Light blue is your color." Callie said as she brushed a strand of hair out of Sophia's face.

"Thanks Cals." Sophia said with a small smile.

"Okay well i don't know about you, but the fact that I'm the only one without compliments means i need a new dress." Mariana said and laughed.

"Hey you look great!" Callie said.

"Fake!" Mariana shouted as she dragged Sophia to look for more dresses. Callie started to walk back to the room to change back before she saw Talya and her friends standing by the room.

"Oh my god Callie! You look great!" Talya said. Callie's jaw dropped. "Seriously, you are so pretty!"

"Thanks.." Callie said and walked to the room before Talya stepped in front of her.

"Listen, we can be friends, I'm fine with that. But the second you try and take one of my boyfriends again you're dead meat. Brandon is mine now. You can have Wyatt. He's just leftovers." She said. Callie stood tall, even though she felt weak.

"Talya Brandon's my brother." Callie explained.

"Foster brother."

"I'm getting adopted."

"We will see how that works." Talya said with a laugh.

"You okay Cals? Who's this?" Mariana asked as she approached with Sophia trailing behind.

"Who are you?" Talya asked sweetly.

"That's my sister. Mariana. This is Brandon's girlfriend Talya" Callie emphasized sister, something she normally wouldn't do. Mariana smiled at how Callie called her her sister.

"Oh hi! I'm Callie and Brandon's younger sister. Good luck with Brandon, he's a weirdo." Mariana laughed.

"He's my weirdo." Talya said in a dreamy voice. Mariana and Callie cringed.

"Well we should get back.." Mariana said.

"Yeah totally! See you guys soon!" Talya said and walked off with their friends laughing.

"God she seems…" Mariana started.

"Like a bitch?" Callie interrupted.

"Yeah totally!" Mariana said mocking Talyas voice. They laughed. "Hey I'm really happy that you're my sister." Mariana said.

"Me too." Callie smiled.

"Me three!" Sophia said holding tons of dresses in both hands. Mariana and Callie looked at each other and bursted into laughter.

"And even Callie got a dress!" Sophia explained to Jude in the kitchen.

"No way.." Jude said laughing.

"Yeah, it has flowers and everything." Sophia said.

"I can't wait for the adoption. I can't wait to be an adams foster." Jude said. "Even the little things make me feel like we belong here. Like how Jesus throws a pillow at me if I grind my teeth when i sleep, or how stef has you and i do the dishes sometimes after dinner and having friends over without having to be ashamed of being a foster kid or anything. Soon we will be apart of this family and we won't have to worry about the negatives of being a foster kid. You know?" Jude asked.

"Trust me, i know." Sophia said excitedly.

"Let's hope it goes well." Callie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"It will, don't worry C." Sophia said. Callie hugged her little siblings. Stef and Lena walked in.

"Hey babies!" Stef exclaimed.

"You're home from work pretty early." Callie notices.

"Yeah I got off early so I could take Mariana to her doctor appointment." She explained.

"How did it go? She was freaking out all night about the shots."

"It went okay, besides her screaming." Stef said and the kids laughed. Mariana walked in.

"What are you laughing about?" Mariana asked.

"You screamed before you got a little flu shot?" Jude asked with a chuckle.

"Shots are scary Jude." She retorted and grabbed lemonade from the fridge.

"They're not that scary." Callie said.

"In fact we need to get flu shots for you three." Stef said. Sophia shot up.

"No!" Sophia screamed.

"I guess we've learned something new about Soph." Stef said.

"Do you not like shots honey?" Lena asked.

"I hate them." Sophia said.

"Oh my gosh! Sophia is scared of shots? I thought you weren't scared of anything!" Jude laughed. Sophia looked down.

"Jude don't make fun of her. And don't make fun of me!" Mariana said.

"Sorry you guys. I guess it's funny that you guys are scared of something I'm not for once." Jude said.

"Shots are easy to be scared of!" Sophia said. "And what about scary movies Jude!"

"Sophia stop getting so defensive." Callie said.

"Sorry." She said. "Anyways, what's for dinner?" She asked.

"Spaghetti?" Lena asked stef and she nodded.

"Meatballs?" Jude asked with enthusiasm.

"Of course bud!" Stef said and patted Jude's back as she went to get supplies for dinner.

Brandon noticed no one was in the kitchen but stef, who was preparing dinner. He took the opportunity and approached her. "Hey Mom can I have Talya over for dinner?" Brandon asked.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? With Callie here?" Stef asked.

"Well she's going to be adopted soon so she will be here all the time. Don't you want to meet her?" Brandon asked.

"Of course I do but Brandon, she called Callie some mean names." Stef said.

"Callie hooked up with her boyfriend in the beach." Brandon said in defense.

"Hooked up?" Stef asked.

"Had sex. God you're old." Brandon said. Stefs eyes widened. Callie was having sex? She's only 14, almost 15!

"Are you sure about that?" She asked in shock.

"Well.. no.."

"Then don't assume that kind of stuff Brandon. You're better than that."

"Okay i won't, so..?" He asked.

"Okay Talya can come over but no fighting with your sister. Bring Callie in here." Stef said. He nodded and walked off. A few seconds later Callie walked in.

"What's up?" Callie asked.

"Brandon asked to have Talya over." Stef said. Callie sighed.

"Okay." Callie said sadly. She didn't want to put up a fight.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Stef asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Callie said and started to walk away. Stef reaches for her arm and Callie turned around.

"Hey if you're not comfortable having her over, that's okay. She doesn't have to come." Stef said.

"No it's fine." Callie said with a fake smile and walked away.

Callie and Brandon were playing a song together with guitar and piano. Lena was finishing dinner and the rest of the kids were listening in the living room. They were interrupted with a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Stef said. Brandon and Callie continued to play when she opened the door to see Talya. "Hi Talya, Brandon's right over there." Stef pointed to where Brandon was sitting. Brandon stopped playing and turned to her. Talya tensed up seeing Callie and Brandon make music together.

"Hey Talya."

"Hi Brandon! Hi guys!" Talya said to Brandon and his siblings.

"Hey." Jude piped up.

"Guys dinners ready!" Lena called.

"This is really good. Thank you for having me over." Talya said smiling.

"No problem!" Lena said.

"I like your hair. I've always wanted to curl my hair like that. Mariana can do it really pretty too." Sophia said looking at Talyas hair.

"Thank you." Talya said.

"I can do your hair like that for adoption day Soph." Mariana said.

"Yes!" Sophia said and clapped her hands.

"Make sure she doesn't burn your hair off." Callie said laughing.

"What? I'm good at doing hair!" Mariana said.

"Besides the fact that you burn yourself every morning." Callie said and laughed.

"It's hard to get around my ears okay?" Mariana laughed.

"Don't burn my ears!" Sophia said and covered her ears.

"I will if you keep stealing my earrings!" Mariana said.

"How'd you know?"

"Soph you're not very sneaky. You literally take them off Marianas desk and wear them in front of her." Jude said.

"In fact you're wearing them right now!" Mariana said with a laugh and reached for Sophia's ears. She backed up and they started laughing as Mariana fought to get her.

"Girls eat your food." Lena said with a laugh. It made her feel happy to see Mariana and Sophia having a playful sisterly fight. They continued to eat their food with casual small talk around the table.

"I'm done, can I go work on my project?" Jude asked.

"Yes go ahead." Stef said.

"We're done too. Can we go watch a movie?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah take your siblings to watch with you." Stef said. Brandon and Talya sighed. Brandon looked at his mom and she smiled. Mariana, Callie, Sophia and Jesus went into the living room followed by Brandon and Talya.

"Do you have a bathroom here?" Talya asked Brandon.

"No we don't have a bathroom." Mariana said with sarcasm and Brandon gave her a look to be nice.

"Jesus is in the bathroom downstairs so you can go in the one upstairs." Brandon said.

"Okay." She said and walked upstairs. She looked around the upstairs and she saw Jude in his room getting his stuff for his project. She looked in the bathroom and walked into Callie, Mariana and Sophia's room instead. She looked around and walked over to the bed with a sign that said 'Callie' in pretty letters. Her eyes wandered among her stuff till she saw a notebook. She opened it and read it.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked at the door with his backpack.

"Oh uh, i couldn't find the bathroom." Talya said as she put the notebook back.

"It's over there." He said harshly and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thanks!" She said sweetly and ran off.

The kids were all watching a movie. Jude sat beside Callie on the floor while Talya and Brandon sat on the couch with Sophia and Mariana. Jesus sat on the couch next to them. Stef and Lena were cleaning the kitchen from dinner.

"This is so hard." Jude said.

"You got it buddy." Callie encouraged him.

"Need any help?" Jesus asked as he sat on the floor beside Jude.

"Yeah, what's a good villain name?" Jude asked.

"Hmmm… Harold!" Sophia said. Mariana raised and eyebrow at her and Sophia laughed and shrugged.

"Chuckie." Jesus said. Jude cringed thinking about that movie.

"What about Liam?" Talya piped up. Everyone went silent. Sophia looked at Callie.

"Um.." Callie started.

"What do you think Callie? Does that sound evil?" Talya asked. Brandon looked at Talya in confusion. "What?" She asked him.

"I'm tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed." Callie said and walked away. The kids all exchanged looks.

"Oh! My mom is here. Bye Brandon!" Talya said and kissed Brandon and left. Mariana looked and Brandon.

"What the _hell_ was that." Mariana asked sharply.

"She doesn't know. I didn't tell her. Maybe she just really thought that was an evil name." Brandon said.

"Whatever you say Brandon. Maybe you should stop defending her and start realizing she's a bitch." Mariana said.

"Guys chill. It's Brandon's first girlfriend it's nothing. She didn't know." Jesus said.

"Yes She did." Jude piped up.

"Shut up Jude she didn't!" Brandon said.

"I saw her going through Callie's things!" Jude said.

"Her notebook?" Sophia asked.

"Yes...why?"

"She wrote about Liam." Sophia answered.

"She looked through her notebook?" Brandon asked.

"That's low.." jesus said.

"Someone should check on Callie!" Mariana shouted over the chatter.

"What's going on?" Stef asked. They heard Callie run down the stairs.

"Who messed with my stuff?!" Callie shouted. They all stayed silent. "Mariana did you?! Are you serious!" Callie shouted.

"What happened Callie?" Stef asked.

"My notebook was under all my papers and now it's on my desk!" Callie shouted.

"Hey are you sure it was under your papers? Maybe you left it-"

"I didn't! Mariana messed with it!" Callie shouted.

"I didn't!"

"Save it mariana. God you're such a _bitch_." Callie said.

"Callie i need you to go upstairs and take a breather." Stef said sternly.

"Oh my god." Callie whispered before she stomped up the stairs.

"What the hell happened?" Stef shouted at the kids.

"I didn't read it i promise." Mariana said.

"Talya did." Jude said quietly.

"Why would She do that when did she go upstairs?" Stef asked.

"Brandon let her use the bathroom up there." Jude said. Brandon leaned back. He was so confused by this whole mess.

"It was about Liam." Sophia explained. Stef sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to Callie." Stef said and walked upstairs.

"I'm gonna go help mama clean. Maybe you should take some time to really think about your taste in girls." Mariana said to Brandon with sass and everyone in the room let out a small laugh.

Stef went upstairs to Callie's room and saw she wasn't in there, that's when she heard the shower running. Stef knocked on the bathroom door.

"You alright cals?" Stef asked.

"Yeah can I shower in peace?" Callie asked with an attitude.

"Hey calm down. We can talk when you're done."

"How about we don't!" Callie shouted over the sound of the shower running. Stef sighed and waited in her room. She heard the sound of the shower shut off and a couple minutes later the door open.

Callie walked into her room. Mariana and Sophia were watching youtube videos on Marianas bed. They quickly shut it off and looked at Callie.

"How could you read my journal and not fess up about it?" Callie asked harshly.

"I didn't! Did Mom not talk to you?" Mariana asked as Stef walked in.

"No, If you haven't noticed by my wet hair I showered. Did she read my journal?" Callie shouted.

"No, Callie listen-" Stef started before Mariana interrupted.

"Talya read your journal Callie, that's why she mentioned Liam." Mariana said. Callie stood in place. Everything started to piece together.

"Callie?" Sophia asked.

"You know what?" Callie said as she grabbed her note book on the desk and shoved it in the small trashcan.

"Isn't that for your grade in Timothy's class?" Mariana asked.

"I don't care! No one respects my privacy. First Sophia and then Brandons girlfriend? It's obvious I can't trust anyone." Callie said. She plopped on her bed. Stef walked over.

"Callie can we please talk." Stef said.

"I don't want to talk." Callie said.

"Are you sure?" Stef asked.

"Completely." She hissed before she bundled up in her blankets and shifted so she wasn't facing Stef. Stef walked out of the room in defeat. Sophia, who was sitting on Marianas bed sighed and left to get ready for bed. She walked into the bathroom and threw her hair back into a pony tail and started applying face wash on her face. Brandon walked in and grabbed his toothbrush.

"Did mom talk to Callie?" Brandon asked. Sophia paused from rubbing the face wash into her face.

"She tried to." She said and turned on the sink water. Brandon stood with a look of worry before brushing his teeth.

"I'm sorry Soph, I didn't think-"

"How could you be so stupid Brandon? You knew she was mean to Callie beforehand."

"What do you mean i knew? It was a he said she said situation. They both told me different things."

"Yeah except one of them was your future sister." Sophia retorted. He sighed. "Oh yeah, the other one was a future girlfriend and obviously that's more important." Sophia said with sarcasm.

"Look Sophia I didn't want this. I should've believed Callie i get it. I regret it. I'm sorry. I didn't expect this to happen. I really am upset." Brandon said honestly. Sophia put her long hair back down and nodded.

"I know Brandon. And i know you and your family care about Callie. But she probably doesn't feel like that since you started dating Talya." Sophia said.

"I'm sorry Soph, I'll talk to cals tomorrow." Brandon said as he left the bathroom. "Wait." He said, she looked back in confusion. "You said your family, it's our family now." He said.

"Wow, thanks Brandon." Sophia said with a big smile. She fell asleep thinking About how this was her family, and she never wanted that to change.


	9. Trust

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update:) I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. I don't normally post my fanfics online I just write them for fun but I'm glad to see people enjoy this story.**

The next day was school. Friday to be exact and Brandon was the first one up. He had little sleep because he was so angry at Talya. He showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed and ran downstairs. "You're up early." Lena said as she set out breakfast.

"I'm gonna walk to school if that's okay." Brandon said.

"Okay, why?" Lena said.

"I just.. I just want to talk to Talya." He said.

"After that stunt she pulled last night, I'm sorry Brandon she is not allowed in our house."

"I get that, i am going early to break up with her mama." Brandon explained.

"Okay. Good luck." Lena said before Brandon ran out the door. First Sophia and Jude came downstairs.

"Good morning babies!" Lena exclaimed as Sophia and Jude slumped into the kitchen.

"Lenaaaa.. pleaseee don't make me go to school, I'm so tired." Sophia complained as she sat down at the table.

"That is your own fault for being on that phone all night." Lena said, pointing to the smartphone her and stef bought for all the kids. Sophia rolled her eyes and put her head down on the surface of the table to get a little bit extra sleep. Mariana came followed by Jesus.

"Where's Callie?" Jude asked.

"She didn't even get up this morning. Has she gotten up yet Mariana?" Sophia asked.

"No." Mariana shrugged.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet she's going to be late? Jude make sure to put your dish away when you're done, I'm gonna go wake up Callie." Lena said and walked upstairs into the girls room. "Callie?" Lena asked. Callie sat up a little bit.

"I don't feel good." Callie said. Lena sat on her bed with Callie. Lena rested her hand on Callie's forehead.

"Oh honey, you're burning up." Lena said. Callie groaned in pain. "What hurts honey?" Lena asked.

"My head." Callie replied.

"Alright, i have to bring the kids to school I'll have mom come bring you some medicine to help lower your fever and make your headache go away." Lena said.

"I'm not going to school?" Callie asked.

"No you're sick, and you need to rest up for the adoption." Lena said.

"Okay. Thanks." Callie said.

"Of course honey, feel better." Lena kissed Callie's forehead and walked downstairs.

"Where's Callie?" Stef asked.

"She's sick. She has a fever. I'm gonna take off work." Lena said.

"No don't worry about it love, i only have papers to fill out today which i can do from home." Stef said.

"Okay, I love you. Let's go kids." Lena said and kissed her wife before they left.

Stef walked into Callie's room. Callie was in her blanket, crying. Stef approached her. "Callie? Are you okay?" Stef asked. Callie pulled the blanket off of her head.

"Sorry." She said quietly. Stef sat down beside her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Stef said. Callie rested her head on Stef's lap. "Is this about last night?" Stef asked.

"I just didn't want people to know." Callie said. "I didn't even want you to know, or Lena. Then i tell you guys, and all of a sudden, Sophia and Jude know. Then Mariana and Jesus, then Brandon and now Talya?" Callie explained.

"Talya shouldn't have invaded your privacy." Stef said.

"I just, I never should've told you." Callie said.

"Callie, I'm so glad you did. You were so brave and strong, I'm glad you told us so that we could get you out of there, and that you could stay here and be apart of our family." Stef said. "I'm sorry things are hard right now, but it will only get easier." Stef finished.

"I think getting adopted will help." Callie said. "Thank you for that."

"It's our pleasure. We love you guys."

"We love you too."

"What do you say we watch some movies and try to get that fever down." Stef said.

"Don't you have work?" Callie asked.

"You're more important cals. Let's go watch some funny movies." Stef said helping Callie out of bed.

"Thanks stef." Callie said.

"We're home!" Sophia called. And walked into the living room to see Callie and Stef on the couch watching a movie. "Feeling better Callie?" Sophia asked.

"Much better." Callie said.

"How was your day Soph?" Stef asked. Sophia sat down beside Stef. Mariana walked upstairs followed by brandon and Jesus went to get food from the kitchen.

"It was good! I have softball try outs next Tuesday." Sophia said.

"You're joining softball?" Callie asked.

"Yup."

"You're going to do great. You and Jesus should pass out back." Stef said.

"Oh! I'm gonna go ask him." Sophia said and ran upstairs.

"Hey guys." Jude said as he walked in.

"Hey Jude." Callie said. "I'm gonna go shower and wash the sick off of me." Callie said and walked upstairs.

"Hey Stef?" Jude asked.

"What's up bud?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you and Lena.." he said.

"Lena?!" Stef called for Lena and she walked over.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well I need you guys to sign this." Jude said and pulled out his math test.

"You cheated?" Stef asked looking at the test. Jude stayed silent "What happened Jude?" Stef asked sternly.

"I was doing my math test and I felt like all my answers were wrong, and there was a smart girl next to me so I looked at her test and at the end of class my teacher pulled me aside and said he saw me cheating. He wrote a note for you guys on my test and told me to have you guys sign it." Jude explained.

"Jude why on earth would you think that's okay?" Lena asked.

"I just wanted to impress you, you've been working so hard with me and i feel like I'm never going to do well." He replied.

"That's not true at all buddy, you've been improving a lot." Stef said.

"And Jude, the grades arent as important to us as your learning. We just want you to do your best okay?we want you to learn and to try in school, not cheat. When you don't understand you have to get help, not pretend you understand and cheat. That's not how you get through life." Lena explained.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jude said.

"We love you buddy. No more cheating okay? We will wait to ground you till after the adoption." Stef said with a wink.

"Thanks." Jude chuckled.

"Im gonna go run to the store and pick up a few things." Stef said and left. Jude stood in the living room, looking at the photos of on the dresser. There was one of Brandon at 5 years old, playing piano. There was one of Mariana, Brandon and Jesus at the beach. Then there was one of Callie and Mariana at their school speeches. Then a picture of Callie, Jude and Sophia at one of Jesus's baseball games. Jude picked up one picture that caught his eye. It was Mariana, Brandon and Jesus all in front of the castle at Disneyland. Lena walked over.

"This is a cool picture." Jude said smiling.

"Thanks jude, I love that picture." Lena said. "That was right after we adopted Mariana and Jesus."

"Oh wow. I've never been on a vacation." Jude said with a laugh.

"Well lucky for you, mom and I are planning on a little vacation for the family after your adoption." Lena said.

"Really?" Jude said smiling.

"Yup!" Lena said.

"Where are we gonna go?" Jude asked with enthusiasm.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you till after the adoption, but we're planning on going to Disney land." Lena said.

"DISNEYLAND?" Jude shouted.

"Are you excited? We wanted to surprise you guys, but I am bad at surprises." Lena said.

"I'm so excited! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! Adopted, then Disneyland!" Jude started rambling.

"Love you Jude." Lena said with a smile.

"I love you too Lena." Jude said. They hugged and got ready to do homework.

Later that night, Callie walked into her room with her pajamas on and her wet hair stringing down her back. She saw Sophia and Mariana sitting in their beds. Mariana was studying and Sophia was watching softball videos on her phone.

"Hey." Callie said. The two girls looked up.

"Hi." Mariana said.

"Can I talk to you Mariana?" Callie asked.

"Sure." Mariana said.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you yesterday, i just, I'm sorry. I didn't think." Callie said. Mariana walked over to Callie's bed.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, you guys want anything?" Sophia asked.

"I'm good." They said in unison. she left the room and Mariana turned to Callie.

"Why would you think I'd read your journal? We're basically sisters now, I thought you trusted me..." Mariana said.

"Mariana I do trust you. I was just upset because of what was in the journal and I was looking for someone to blame. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I get it."

"Thank you Mariana. I shouldn't have thought it was you and i shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry." Callie said.

"Don't worry about it, just trust me from now on okay? I promise you can." Mariana said.

"Of course. Love you." Callie replied. Mariana hugged Callie.

"Love you too! Goodnight!" Mariana said and walked over to her bed. Sophia came to the door just as Brandon did.

"Callie can you come in my room?" Brandon asked, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Callie said. They walked in his room. Callie sat in his desk chair and Brandon sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry that Talya did that yesterday, I broke up with her." Brandon explained.

"Okay?" Callie asked.

"What does that mean."

"I don't care that you broke up with her." Callie said standing up. "Why did you date her in the first place? She called me names, made up lies about me.." Callie explained.

"She told me the opposite and i know i should've believed you and I'm sorry Callie!"

"I know you're sorry Brandon, i know, but it doesn't completely make up for what you did." Callie said.

"Then what can i do?" Brandon asked.

"you don't have to do anything, it just sucks to feel this way."

"What way?"

"Like no one is on your side." Callie said.

"Why do bad things keep happening?" Callie asked.

"I'm so sorry Callie."

"I know…" Callie said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Goodnight Brandon." She said and left the room. Brandon sat there on his bed, feeling terrible for Callie. How could do much bad happen to someone who is so good?


	10. Adoption

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! IM ABOUT TO FAIL HIGHSCHOOL LOL. I promise I'll start updating more consistently in a couple weeks cause school ends soon and it will be summer vacation which means lots of free time!**

It was Monday, finally adoption day. The whole family got to miss school and work. Jude walked into Callie and Sophia's room. Callie was already awake sitting up in her bed. Jude was surprised since everyone was sleeping in because they didn't have to go to school. He walked up to Callie and sat on her bed. "You excited?" Jude asked. Callie smiled. She was excited. She loved the fosters, and she was so happy her and her siblings were finally getting their happy ending they deserved.

"Yes, very excited." Callie said.

"Party without me?" Sophia called from her bed. She jumped onto Callie's bed next to Jude.

"It's adoption day Soph!" Jude reminded.

"How could i forget?" Sophia said clapping. "We're finally going to have a family." Sophia said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mariana asked as she stretched and woke up.

"Oh sorry we woke you." Jude said,

"Don't be sorry, she wakes me up in the middle of the night to go downstairs with her to get water." Sophia said with an eyeroll.

"Umm.. it's scary down there! Who knows, someone could break in or something, and me being downstairs means I'm the first target." Mariana defended.

"So you bring me with you? To be the first target too?" Sophia laughed and Mariana laughed too. They saw Jesus open the door.

"Good morning!" Jude said.

"Can you guys be a little bit quieter?" He asked. Sophia threw one of Callie's pillows at him.

"Well now I'm awake.." Jesus said and sat on Callie's bed.

"Listen my bed is not big enough for the four of us." Callie said and they laughed.

"It may be big enough for the four of _us!_ " Mariana said and walked over and pushed Jesus off the bed and sat on the bed with her three siblings. Jesus looked at Mariana and stuck his tongue out at her. He took the pillow Sophia threw at him and sat on it beside Callie's bed.

"You guys ready to be adopted?" Jesus asked.

"More than ready." Jude said.

"You guys ready for three more siblings?" Callie asked.

"Totally." Jesus said, "It would make it easier if Jude doesn't have Connor sleep over anymore."

"Why?" Jude asked.

"You guys sleep in our room and stay up all night! I can't sleep."

"Aw!" Callie exclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"You said 'our' room." Callie said and hugged Jesus.

"Well it is. You guys are great." He said smiling.

"What happened to my brother and who is this guy?" Mariana said noticing how nice Jesus was being.

"What about you? You haven't said a mean thing to me all morning. That's pretty out of character." Sophia asked Mariana.

"You better fix that bed head." Mariana said pointing at Sophia's poofy hair.

"There she is."

"What is all this noise?" Brandon asked opening the door.

"Just talking." Jude said. Brandon sat down beside Jesus.

"Guys did you hear?" Jude whispered.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but after the adoption we might be going to Disneyland." Jude said. They all gasped.

"Disneyland?" Sophia asked, Jude nodded. her jaw dropped.

"Should've known, moms did the same for us when we got adopted." Jesus said.

"And the same for me when moms moved in together with me." Brandon said.

"So fun! Our first family vacation." Jude said. They all laughed and smiled, so excited for what was to come

"Let's hope this adoption goes through." Callie said, breaking the laughter.

"Really? Negative Callie had to ruin the moment." Mariana said.

"Usually judges, and the system just doesn't work in our favor." Callie said. She looked at Jude and Sophia who looked at her with sad eyes. "But it will probably work out. Don't worry." Callie said. They all sighed in relief.

"Why don't we get another hour of sleep before we actually have to wake up to get ready." Brandon said.

"Fine but i call first shower!" Sophia said.

"Ugh!" Mariana shouted and walked back over to her bed.

"Good morning loves!" Stef said as her kids came downstairs.

"What's for breakfast?" Jude asked.

"We are going to go out for breakfast." Lena said.

"We haven't done that in so long." Sophia said. She remembered her first breakfast out with the Fosters, they went to breakfast and then went to Callie's court hearing for Liam. Liam ended up getting a small sentence due to the fact that his family was wealthy and had a good attorney, but Callie still had won the case because there was a lot of evidence against Liam. At breakfast before the court hearing, Callie remembered being a mess. She was nervous, she didn't want to see his face. Stef, Lena, and the kids made her feel better. She was excited to go to breakfast to celebrate something, instead of preparing for something bad.

"Alright everyone get ready to go!" Lena said.

Sophia put on her dress. Mariana curled her hair and put some of her makeup on her. She felt so beautiful. She felt so happy. Jude wore a suit and Mariana painted his nails. Jesus wore jeans and a black nice shirt, Brandon wore jeans and a red shirt with a black jacket. Mariana wore a dress that was black and had flowers on it, she braided part of her hair too. Callie put on her dress and put her hair back. She looked in the mirror. She looked at herself. She could see that today was a chance at happiness, life with the fosters was a dream come true. She smiled at her reflection and took a deep breath before joining her family downstairs.

"Alright are you all ready?" Stef asked. Everyone responded with yes or nodded. "Okay lets roll!" Stef said. They walked to the car. Callie grabbed Sophia and Jude's hands. They shared a smile before piling in the car for their big day. It felt like nothing could go wrong.

"So we wanted to tell you guys something." Lena said and took Sophias hand who was sitting next to her. "After the adoption, we're going on a family trip to disney land!" Lena said. Everyone smiled, Mariana faked a gasp.

"Oh my god you guys knew." stef said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I had to tell! It's so exciting!" Jude exclaimed.

"How did you know we knew?" Jesus asked.

"Mariana." Everyone said in unison.

"Oh come on." Mariana said with a laugh. "Should've known the almost falling over in shock was a bit much." She said and everyone bursted in laughter. Everyone continued to talk about small things like school, sports and friends. Callie felt the air being sucked out of her as she looked over and saw a familiar head of hair. It was Liams hair, his blonde wavy hair. She felt her heart drop the floor and her breath quicken. Her mind replayed the moments of when he hurt her all those times. He then turned around, and Callie realized it wasn't him. She sighed in relief. She still couldnt get him off her mind. _No Callie, don't let Liam ruin this day._ She felt tears fill her eyes as she couldn't shake the thought of Liam being here. She knew he wasn't here, and she knew he couldn't hurt her, but she still felt unsafe. Callie felt that she couldn't breathe. She stood up, interupting the families conversation with each other. "I uh, have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Callie said.

"You okay love?" Stef asked.

"I'm great." Callie said and faked a smile. She hurried off and the tears started falling uncontrollably. She walked into the bathroom.There was no one inside. Callie looked at her puffy eyes in the mirror and the mascara she put on that was smearing off. Her chest felt so heavy, like it did when Liam was on top of her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt her body start to shake. _No Callie! Calm down, this is a big day._ Callie told herself. She couldn't calm down though, her heart was beating so fast and everything didn't feel real. Callie turned on the faucet and turned on the water all the way to the hottest setting. She stuck her hands under and jerked it back fast as extreme heat overwhelmed her. Then she slowly moved her hands under the water and gasped in pain, but suddenly she felt calm. She heard the door open aggresively. She shrieked in fear and fell back.

"Hey it's just me! Sorry to scare you!" Mariana said to her sister. She examined Callie, her eyes puffy, her face stained with tears mixed with running mascara. "Are you okay?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Callie said. Mariana held her hand out to help Callie up, Callie grasped her hand and Mariana let go.

"Oh my god your hands are burning hot!" Mariana screamed, she looked over and saw the water in the sink steaming. "Callie what the hell? Were you washing your hands with steaming hot water?" Mariana asked. Callie stood up.

"Mariana chill, I didn't mean to." Callie lied.

"What's wrong Callie?" Mariana asked.

"Nothing Mariana! Mind your own damn business!" Callie hissed.

"Oh my god. Just trying to help. Don't have to be like that." Mariana said and reached for the door.

"Wait!" Callie said. Mariana turned around. "I'm sorry. Will you help me fix my make up?" Callie asked. Mariana smiled and nodded.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but just know everything's going to be okay. You're getting adopted, and we're going to be a family now. You don't have to go through whatever's going on alone." Mariana said. Callie sighed as Mariana took a paper towel and started removing the smeared makeup.

"I thought I saw Liam, it wasn't him but it still made me think about things I didn't want to think about, especially today." Callie admitted. Mariana stopped removing the makeup off of Callie and looked at her.

"I can't even imagine what you have to deal with, the painful memories. Sometimes I remember my birth mom. How she left me and Jesus in our cribs for hours on hours so she could get high. Sometimes what I do when I think about that stuff or it pops in my head is replace it with a different memory, a better memory. Like I think about going to the beach with my friends. I take a deep breath, inhale good memories, exhale the ones I don't want to think about." Mariana explained. Then applied fresh makeup on Callie.

"Wow..Thanks Mariana, that really helps." Callie said. She thought about memories she could replace with Liams. Maybe the day her and Mariana went to the park and took pictures of each other until dark, or maybe when her and Brandon played guitar and piano together during lunch at school, or maybe bike rides with Jude and Sophia on the new bikes Stef and Lena gave them. She smiled. Mariana took Callies hand and returned back to breakfast.

At the courthouse, stefs mom was there and so were Lena's parents. Stef invited her dad but he couldn't make it. Sophia's softball friends were there, and so was Connor. They were sitting in the waiting area for their turn.

"Hey Callie!" Callie heard a voice from the entrance. She turned and it was Wyatt. Her and Wyatt barely talked since talya. She was confused why he was here. She approached him. "This is for family and friends right?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Callie said.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole thing with Talya. But you seem cool, and I'd like to get to know you." Wyatt said. Callie smiled a little bit. They returned back and Wyatt sat beside her. A woman approached.

"Stefanie and Lena? Can I speak with you?" She asked. She looked serious. Sophia and Jude exchanged worried looks and Stef and Lena went over there. They came back, they looked upset. Sophia, Jude and Callie walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked.

"It seems like there's been a problem with the adoption. Callie has a different father than you guys who didn't sign away his rights." Stef explained. Sophia and Jude felt tears leave their eyes.

"What?!" Sophia asked.

"What does this mean." Jude said.

"Callie can't get adopted till her biological dad signs away his rights. The lawyers have been working on it, but it takes time i guess." Lena said. She looked at the kids, their hearts broken. Callie took a deep breath and kept the tears from falling.

"No there has to be a mistake, we all share a dad. Donald, he's in jail." Sophia explained.

"They said they spoke with Donald as well, and he said they he was not the biological father of Callie and they can confirm that with dna. I'm so sorry you guys." Stef said with tears in her eyes. "Callie, do you know anyone named Jim Pearson?" Stef asked.

"N..No.." Callie stuttered. "Is that my dad?"

"Yes. Don't worry, you're still getting adopted honey, we just have to get this guy to sign off his rights." Stef said.

"What if he doesn't? What if he wants to..keep her?" Sophia asked.

"He won't." Callie stated.

"Callie, if that happens then we fight. Because we are family." Stef said. She wanted to hug Callie, but she knew Callie wouldn't want that right now. She saw Callie fighting so hard not to cry. "Now i know this is a difficult question, but Sophia and Jude, do you still want to get adopted today?" Stef asked. Sophia's tears were flowing uncontrollably.

"Not without Callie." Jude said.

"We can push it back a little, we have to do it together." Sophia said. Callie took a deep breath and looked at her siblings.

"No. This is your big day. You are finally getting a family. You are going to go in there, and becoming an adams foster. This is what we've always wanted." Callie said and put her hands on a shoulder of her siblings.

"But Callie.." Sophia started and Callie wiped their tears.

"Come on, no tears. This is a happy day." Callie said.

"Okay, we will do it." Jude said. Stef and Lena let a few tears fall, they couldn't help it. It was obvious Callie was so hurt.

"Callie-" stef started.

"No i just need a minute." Callie said backing away. She felt a tear fall.

"Honey-" Lena said.

"I just need some air I'll be right back." Callie said and turned around as the tears bombarded her and fell uncontrollably. She ran outside and sat on the bench and began to sob. It hurt so much, it hurt that she would never get a happy ending. She put her hand to her chest, to try and control the sobs but it was no use. She couldn't help it anymore. She heard a door open and Brandon come outside.

"What happened?" He asked. She felt her heart actually hurt, it felt like someone was trying to rip it out of her chest. She couldn't breath. Brandon walked over to Callie. "Callie?" He asked.

"I..I can't get adopted.." she said. "Nothing ever works out!" She shouted. Her head was spinning.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, what happened?" He asked.

"I have a dad, a different one than Sophia and Ju..Jude.." Callie said. "They have to push back the adoption till they get him to sign away his rights. It feels like the whole fucking world is against me." Callie said.

"They'll find him cal, we will make it work. We don't need a stupid piece of paper to say you're our family, we know." Brandon said. He took her hand. "This is going to be okay, i know it feels terrible right now, but everything's going to be fine." Brandon said. Callie wrapped her arms around him. And finished crying. "Thanks Brandon, you're a great brother. I'm glad to have you." She said.

"No problem, now lets get back in there." Brandon said.

"Okay i think i just need one more minute by myself." Callie said.

"Okay, I'll tell moms you're okay." Brandon said and left. Callie collected herself, pulled out her phone and looked up 'Jim Pearson' She saw a foster care license pop up, and a photo. She noticed the similarities between her and him. Her dad was a foster parent? And couldn't take care of her? She saw his address and saw it in califnornia. She took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do.

The adoption was over, the small crowd that consisted of family and friends clapped and cheered, along with Callie. Sophia and Jude smiled as the mothers hugged them and kissed their heads. They were so happy. They knew they would be more happy if Callie was being adopted with them, but they knew she would be adopted soon anyways. Callie watched her siblings with a smile on her face, then her smile quickly faded as she remembered that she was not up there with them. That her father abandoned her, and that Liam still couldn't leave her mind. She felt so happy for her siblings, but at the same time she was still so unhappy.

The family returned home. "I'll go get the cake!" Mariana said. Jude and Sophia ran to the kitchen, along with Jesus and Brandon. Callie started to walk towards the kitchen when Stef stopped her.

"Callie love, can we talk?" She asked. Callie stood and nodded. "You know you're just as much apart of this family as the rest yes?" She asked.

"Yes." Callie said. She didn't know if that was how she felt, but she knew that was the right answer.

"We love you honey." Lena said and kissed her head.

"Love you too." Callie said. She felt her heart melt as Stef and Lena hugged her. No. Stop. Who knows how long this could last? You're still just a foster kid. Callie backed up. "I..I'm going to go to bed." Callie said.

"We have cake honey." Lena said.

"I don't really feel like celebrating.. I'm sorry." Callie said.

"It's okay, we understand." Stef said before Callie disappeared up the steps. Stef and Lena exchanged looks, they hoped their Callie was okay.

Callie pulled out a notebook and wrote down Jim Pearson at the top. Then wrote his address, and his phone number. Callie got up off her bed and looked out the door. There was no one upstairs. Then Callie shut her door and locked it. She pulled out her phone and slowly dialed the number, took a deep breath and clicked call. After a few rings, she heard a gruff "hello?" From the other line. It was so aggressive, so angry.

"H..hi.. I'm Callie. I'm a foster kid and I'm trying to get adopted, but i need my fathers signature to sign off my rights. I would've let the lawyers and stuff take care of this, but it's a long process. A..anyways, i was told you were my biological father, and I..I need your signature so I can get adopted." Callie said. There was a pause.

"Listen kid. I don't know you, but I know I'm definitely not your father-"

"But you are, listen, my mom, Colleen-"

"Colleen? Listen kid I'm not signin anything. You're not getting anything from me. Don't call again." He yelled.

"Please! I just want your signa-" Callie yelled and then she heard the phone call end. She felt the tears pour out of her eyes. How could she fix this?

 **Okay, I know some of you have questions. Like where is Robert. I decided he wasn't that much of an important character for the story cause Callie already has a biological half sister. I made Jim Pearson (i believe that's his name) to be Callie's biological dad for specific reasons you'll find out in the next chapter:) thank you please review and follow and favorite! 3**


	11. Patience

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had mono so I was super tired and stressed with school. but I'm all better now and its summer so I have more time to write:) this chapters pretty crazy so bare with me. Thanks for the reviews and favs and follows!**

The next week, the family got ready for their vacation. They were going in a week and still had a lot to do. Brandon had a piano recital and Sophia had a big softball tournament. The next morning, the kids went to school. Callie had been quiet that week which didn't go unnoticed by the family. The moms knew they had to get her adoption on the road, except there was still no word on Callie's biological father, and they knew that if he didn't give his consent, she would just have to age out of the system. Little did they know, callie had a plan. She was going to find her dad. She was going to beg for his signature. She was going to be an adams foster. She wasn't going to wait. By third period, she started walking to the door of the school to leave.

"Callie?" She heard a familiar voice and turned around.

"Brandon? What are you doing?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm leaving.." Callie said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm skipping school.. I..I don't want to be here right now." She lied.

"Okay. Let me come."

"No!" She shouted. She covered her mouth and looked around to see if there were any teachers around.

"Callie.. What are you actually doing?" He asked. She sighed.

"My biological dad lives in California. I'm going to his house and begging for his signature."

"Callie that's-"

"Crazy? See this is why i didn't want to tell you." She said and turned for the door.

"I wasn't going to say crazy, it's dangerous. We don't know this person. How did you find his stuff?" He asked.

"I saw some lawyer papers, and i knew his name. I looked him up and some other info about him and his foster license came up with all his information. And I know it could be dangerous, that's why my plan was to go by myself." Callie explained.

"Wait… a foster lisence?" Brandon asked.

"I know.." Callie said. She shook off the sadness. "Anyways, I'm going. Please don't tell Stef and Lena."

"I won't if you let me come with you." He said.

"Brandon you have your piano thing. It's a long walk there and back, you'll miss it.."

"I don't care. I'm not gonna let you do this yourself." He said. She sighed.

"Fine." She said. They walked out the door, and followed the directions Callie had on her phone. She felt nervous. He seemed so angry on the phone, she shook it off. She had to do this.

"Alright everyone let's go!" Stef said as she opened the door for Mike to come in. Lena sat on the couch, finishing Sophia's braid. Everyone came pialing down the stairs. "Brandon! Callie! Let's go!" Stef called.

"Oh um, Callie feels sick." Sophia said. She noticed that Callie skipped school,so she texted Callie and she asked Sophia to cover for her and Brandon, promising they would be back in time. She explained what they were doing. Although Sophia was nervous about Callie's plan, she knew Callie wasn't in a good place right now, so she wanted to help her sister. so she tried to cover for her.

"Let me go check up on her." Stef said. "And get Brandon."

"Don't!" Sophia yelled. "I mean they'll be right down." Sophia said.

"Sophia what on earth is going on?" Stef asked.

"Nothing!" Sophia said.

"Oh if it's nothing I am going up there!" Stef said and walked upstairs. Lena looked at Sophia,who was biting her nails. Something she did when she was guilty of something.

"Sophia Adams Foster where is your siblings?" Stef asked in a very serious voice.

"They were just up there! Maybe they went outside. You know what, why don't I call them." Sophia got up and tried to walk away before Stef stood in her way.

"Sophia you will explain what's going on here and you will do it now young lady!" Stef scolded. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"FINE! Callie found her biological dads address and went looking for him! Brandon went too. They promised they would be back in time for his recital." Sophia confessed.

"Sophia why would they do that?" Mike asked.

"I'm sorry Mike. She needs his signature to sign away his parental rights. I told her not to get Brandon involved!" Sophia defended

"I'm tracking their phones. Lets go Mike." Stef said.

"So no recital?" Mariana asked Lena.

"I guess not, let's get dinner ready." Lena said.

"I'm sorry Lena." Sophia said.

"It's okay honey, we are just concerned for their safety." Lena explained as Stef and Mike left.

"Will Callie and Brandon be okay?" Jude asked.

"Of course, Mom is going to find them." Lena said. They all gathered in the kitchen to help Lena with dinner.--

"Here it is." Callie said. She looked at the house, old and obviously not well kept.

"Alright, what's the plan?" He asked.

"I don't know.. I'm just gonna talk to him." Callie said. "Let me look around first." Callie walked around the house and saw through the back door, his bills, with his signature. She ran back to Brandon.

"New plan. You're distracting him while I go through the back and I'm taking one of his documents and forging his signature." Callie said.

"What?" Brandon said in disbelief.

"Come on Brandon. I need this. I need to be adopted and I'm not letting this man stop me." She said.

"Fine. Go." He said and Callie ran to the back. He knocked on the door. Jim answered. He was tall, large, and Callie noticed he changed a lot from the picture she found online. He reeked of alcohol, and obviously hasn't taken care of himself, let alone his foster kids. Brandon took a step back.

"What do you want kid?" He asked.

"Hi, i was wondering how you can get to the library from here?" Brandon asked. Callie opened the door quietly and walked inside.

"Oh, um, you go straight that way, turn and keep going until you reach the school over there and it's right on the left." He said. Callie grabbed the document and struggled to open the door back up to leave. The man turned around when Brandon grabbed his arm

"Wait! How do you get to the bus?" Brandon tried to distract. Jim ripped his arm away from brandon.

"You're on your own kid. I got shit to do." He shut the door and turned to see Callie. She felt there blood drain from her body.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He asked. Callie backed up as he approached. He looked her up and down. Callie felt dizzy. Liam did that. Brandon opened the door.

"Callie run!" Brandon said. Callie tried to get around.

"Callie? You're the kid on the phone? YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING FROM ME!" He yelled and grabbed a gun from a drawer. Callie screamed.

"No don't hurt her!" Brandon screamed. Jim turned to him. "Oh shut up!" He yelled and pointed the gun at him. Callie get frozen. She felt so much fear. He turned to Callie and got closer and grabbed her. She screamed. She all of a sudden saw Liam. "No let me go!" She said. He pushed her against the wall and brought the gun close to her.

"Stop!" Brandon yelled. He ran to them but Jim pushed him back and he fell to the floor.

"L..Listen! I don't want anything from you! I just need your signature so I can get ad..adopted!" Callie begged as he held her against the wall. She couldn't breathe.

"If you're anything like Colleen, I know you want more then some damn signature!" He yelled. He pushed Callie up against the wall harder.

"P..Please..Stop..p" Callie spit out as he led the gun close to her face. Brandon watched in horror, unsure of what to do. Then suddenly the door busted open.

"Police put the gun down! Put the gun down!" It was Stef, holding her gun, with Mike behind her with his gun drawn as well. Jim let go of Callie and she gasped for air, he backed away from Callie and put down his gun and put his hands up.

"They came in here! I had every right!" He yelled. Stef ran up to him and handcuffed him. Mike walked in behind her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mike asked brandon. Brandon ignored his dad and walked up to Callie.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Callie looked at him and nodded. She couldn't believe this. They walked out of the house.

"Stef I'll take him to the station, you take them home." Mike said to stef. She nodded. She walked over to Callie and Brandon, Callie was pale. She looked so scared. She looked like how she did when she talked about Liam.

"Are you guys okay?" Stef asked. Callie kept quiet and Brandon nodded."Callie?" Stef asked.

"Yeah." Callie said.

"Why on earth would you guys do this? This could've ended so bad." Stef explained. "Brandon go to the car." Stef said.

"Okay." He said. He knew his mom would be angry due to the fact that he missed his recital.

Stef looked at Callie. Callie's eyes teared up. "Love why did you do this?" Stef asked. Callie kept quiet. She started to shiver. "Callie, why didn't you wait for the lawyers to do something about this? You and Brandon could've gotten badly hurt!" Stef said.

"That's why I didn't want Brandon to come!" Callie said.

"What about you? Callie you are just important as Brandon." Stef said.

"He's your son."

"You're my daughter!"

"Not legally, I was trying to fix this." Callie said in defense.

"Callie we don't need a piece of paper to show how much we love you. Cal you are so important to us, I don't know what I would've done if that man hurt you. You're not disposable. Don't think that for a second. This was so dangerous, I was so worried." Stef said, her eyes teared up.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for scaring you." Callie said and started to walk to the car.

"Callie, are you sure you're fine?" Stef asked. Callie turned around, she felt tears leave her eyes. She so badly wanted to say what was wrong, that it hurt that her dad wanted to kill her, and that she missed her chance to be adopted and that she's so scared of getting hurt again, like Liam did to her. But she kept quiet, turned her head, and walked to the car.

Callie closed her eyes, but the disturbing images of her father, of Liam, of the feeling of not being able to defend herself wouldn't leave her head and kept her tossing and turning in her bed. She heard Sophia sit up. "Callie are you awake?" She asked. Callie didn't move. She didn't want to explain to her sister what was going on, she didn't want to talk about it. It hurt so much.

"I'm awake." Mariana said. "You okay Soph?"

"I'm worried about Callie, she's been acting closed off and scared. Like she did in foster care." Sophia explained.

"Me too." Mariana whispered.

"Do you think it's about Liam?" Sophia asked. Hearing his name made the tears fall out of Callie's eyes.

"I…." Mariana stopped herself, she knew it was about Liam but Callie trusted her and she didn't want to break that. "I think maybe when she's adopted things will get easier." She finished. Callie smiled a little bit that Mariana didn't tell Sophia abou what happened in the bathroom. "Goodnight Sophie. I love you." Mariana said."Goodnight. Love you too." Sophia said and looked one last time at Callie before falling asleep.

The next day, the family was having a dinner and the kids were told they could invite their friends. Callie didn't want to leave her bed. She didn't want to see anyone or do anything.

"Callie get up! It's almost time for dinner and you're not even dressed! You have to look your best tonight Cals!" Jude said and pulled the blankets off of Callie.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"I invited Wyatt for you. I know you want to kiss him!" Jude said and then made kissing sounds. Callie felt her heart drop.

"You did..what?" Callie asked. She didn't want to see Wyatt. She didn't want to see any boy. She was so scared. She was so scared of physical contact. Last night, when Jim was close to her, it made her think of Liam and it brought her back to all the pain.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Callie. You know you want to see him." Jude said.

"N..no." Callie said and got up. She ran downstairs and saw everyone already starting to set the table and the door ring. She felt panicky. She saw Wyatt behind the door when Mariana opened it.

"What's wrong bug?" Lena sked. Callie looked up in fear.

"I..." Callie started. Stef and Lena looked at her in confusion. "I'm fine. Sorry i was distracted." Callie said and walked up to Wyatt who came inside.

"Thanks for inviting me, or thanks for letting your brother." Wyatt said. Callie smiled _. I didn't want you here_. She thought.

"Let's go outside while they finish dinner." Callie said. They walked outside and sat on the porch swing. Callie let her feet hang. She looked at Wyatt and he smiled at her.

"I don't think your brother likes me that much." Wyatt said.

"Jude?" Callie asked.

"No brandon." He said. Callie sighed.

"He dated Talya.. after you.." She said.

"Everyone dates talya." He said with a laugh.

"Why did you?" She asked.

"Well to be honest with you, i just moved here. I didn't have many friends and she was the first person to really talk to me." He admitted.

"That makes sense. I have moved around most of my life and it was hard to find people." Callie felt herself starting to grow more comfortable.

"You've been here for awhile now."

"Yeah almost a year. This is usually around the time i get moved again." Callie said.

"Well you're still getting adopted right?" He asked. Callie shrugged. Wyatt placed his hand on top of hers, she looked at him with a smile.

"I..I don't know. I messed up. Again." She said.

"Everyone messes up. It's called being a teenager."

"I put one of their kids in danger.. it was stupid." Callie confided.

"What happened Cal?" He asked.

"I wanted to find my biological dad, so i could, you know.. get adopted." She explained.

"No harm in that." He said.

"Well i did, and i brought Brandon with me. He turned out to be super dangerous and threatened us with a gun." She said.

"That's scary. I'm sorry that happened." He said.

"I mean, I'm fine." She lied. "But I can't help but wonder if they won't adopt me. I don't know."

"Callie you're their kid too, they were definitely worried about you too. Just because you're not adopted yet doesn't mean you can't make mistakes, you're a kid. You shouldn't have to worry about losing family over that."

"Well it's just reality for foster kids."

"I know, but not here. You know stef and Lena right? You really think they would do that to you?" He asked. She stayed quiet. "Callie." He said as he moved his hand more to his face and moved closer. "You're special, no one would be stupid enough to push you away." He said and Callie felt herself moving closer. Their lips touched and Callie felt good. They continued to kiss, then all of a sudden she didn't see Wyatt. She saw Liam forcing himself on her. she saw jim pushed up against her, choking her. She jumped up. Wyatt looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No it's okay, if you're not ready-"

"I think you should go." She spit out. Her tears fell from her eyes.

"Callie-"

"Go!" She shouted. He looked confused, but didn't question it further. He hopped on his bike, and peddled off. She wiped her eyes, walked inside, passed her siblings and their friends who were on the couch, and up the stairs. She made it halfway before Jude stopped her. Everyone followed.

"Callie what's wrong we're about to eat?" Jude asked. She looked right at him. In rage, disregarding her family and their friends crowded around the stairs.

"This is your fault!" She yelled at her brother. He looked at her in confusion and she stormed off to her room, buried herself in blankets and began to sob.

"Callie what happened?" Jude asked as he walked into Callie's room. Callie didn't know what to do, so she resided to what she thought was best.

"Go Get Moms." She said. She felt better. She wanted to be comforted in a way Jude or anyone else couldn't give her besides her mothers. She wanted to feel safe. She wanted to feel wanted and loved. She heard Jude's footsteps trot away and soon after two pairs of footsteps up the stairs and open her door.

"Callie bug?" She heard Lena's voice. She didn't take the blankets off. Lena and Stef sat down on the edge of her bed. She felt stef start to rub her back.

"What's going on love?" Stef asked.

"I want to be normal." Callie said sitting up. Their hearts broke as they met Callie's puffy pink eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I can't kiss Wyatt, a genuinely nice boy without thinking of Liam." Callie said. "I think I want to talk about it." Callie admitted. Lena took her hand.

"We would love that honey." Stef said.

"Let's move this conversation in our room." Lena said.

"Don't you have the dinner?" Callie asked.

"You are way more important. To be honest we're probably going to end up ordering a pizza since it's just going to be the kids friends. Let's go bug." Lena said and lead Callie to their room. Callie sat between stef and Lena on their bed and cuddled up between her moms.

"What's going on in that sweet sweet head of yours?" Stef asked. Callie took a deep breath.

"I know you know Liam hurt me, I just sometimes randomly don't feel safe. I know he's locked away, and i know i won't see him again, but certain things remind me of him and bring me back. Then i feel scared and panicky." Callie admitted. "Wyatt, a genuinely nice boy kissed me. I liked it you know? I like him.. but then i saw Liam. All of a sudden I was scared again. I don't want to be scared." Callie said. "When it scared me, I yelled at Wyatt to go away. I feel bad now, but I don't want to have to explain to him about Liam. I'm just not ready to." Callie finished.

"Cal you don't have to tell him anything about that. I think if he really is a genuinely nice boy, the kiss won't change things." Stef said.

"And honey, I think we should talk to a doctor, or a counselor, so we can make it so that you don't feel scared. Because you went through something so traumatic, and you don't just get over that." Lena said and kissed Callie's head.

"I just feel so dirty. I guess it's stupid, but I didn't want to have sex because it was the wrong person and the wrong time. I wanted to wait you know? I feel like that's supposed to be a special thing. And he just took that from me...and i just can't get it back." Callie said with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Look at me Callie." Stef said and Callie turned to her. Stef wiped her eyes. "What Liam did to you, was not sex. You didn't willingly choose to have sex with him. Please never worry about that okay?" Callie nodded.

"We love you baby." Lena said. Stef kissed her head.

"Love you too Moms." Callie said. Stef and Lena exchanged smiles. They hugged their daughter so tight. Callie didn't ever want this moment to end.


	12. Moms

**Okay, this is the last chapter before I jump a year or two:) It's gonna be good I think don't worry. I have some new ideas for this story! Also be proud of me two chapters in one day:)**

It was a Monday. The kids woke up in a hurry. They were leaving for Disney land today!

"Mariana do you have any extra earbuds?" Callie asked Mariana. Mariana was the person to go to with anything tech related, and she always had extra stuff. Mariana tossed her a pair of earbuds. Callie thanked her and they headed downstairs where everyone was eating cereal. It was 6am, and the kids were tired and excited.

"I hate cereal." Sophia said.

"Why are you acting like Mariana, you ate all the fruit loops last week." Brandon said.

"Shut up." Mariana hissed.

"I'm making eggs." Sophia said as she stood up.

"No you're not! We need to leave in approximately 10 minutes if we want to get to Disneyland in time to have enough time to spend the day there." Jude said as he flipped through online sites on his computer of the attractions at Disneyland.

"You're gonna ruin this trip with all your planning." Jesus complained to Jude.

"I think it's cute! He's excited Jesus." Lena said and kissed Jude's head. They finished up and piled in the car. Stef and Lena in the front, Brandon Jude and Jesus in the middle seats, and Sophia Mariana and Callie in the back seats. An hour into the drive, Mariana, Sophia and Jesus were playing some online game together, Brandon was listening to music and sleeping, and Callie was taking pictures outside her window and listening to music on her phone. Lena and Stef played music and sang to the songs they liked and the kids would laugh at them every now and then, even Mariana would take videos of them that Stef begged her to delete.

Finally, they arrived. They got two rooms. One for Stef and Lena, and one for the kids, with a door in between connecting them. Callie, Sophia and Mariana could easily fit in the king sized bed together. Brandon claimed the couch. Jesus and Jude were in the other large bed. They put all their stuff down and opened the balcony sliding door, to reveal the beautiful view. Callie took pictures of her siblings on the balcony that turned out pretty good. Stef and Lena entered and smiled at the sight of their kids getting along and being happy about the trip.

"Who's ready for Disney!" Stef yelled and all the kids either jumped or cheered in enthusiasm. Mariana, Sophia, and Callie were all wearing their hair French braided. It was Sophia's idea to match, and all the kids were told to wear neon by their moms so that they would be easy to spot in the loud crowds in case anyone got lost. Mariana hated neon but eventually accepted there was no way out of it. "Alright. We all are not leaving each others sides, I will put leashes on you all if I have to. Understand?" Stef asked seriously. They nodded, barely even paying attention due to their impatience for just wanting to go to the park.

"And does everyone have their phones charged?" Lena asked and the kids nodded.

"We need to go now! We need to make all the time we have worth it!" Jude said and they all started to walk towards the door.

"Jude safety is always important." Lena said and Jude rolled his eyes playfully and Lena ruffled his hair.

They tried a bunch of rides and even had fun in the long lines. They played truth or dare and fun stuff to pass time, with Marianas complaints about the heat every now and then. Everything was going great. Much to the boys dismay, they went and met all the princesses and Stef and Lena made all the kids get pictures with them. Sophia and Mariana were obviously enjoying that. Next they decided to eat dinner, so they went to a nice place in the park.

"This is so cool! Everything about this place is so cool! The rides, the princesses the games, and even the food!" Sophia exclaimed.

"We're glad you're enjoying it!" Lena said.

"How couldn't you enjoy this place?" Mariana asked.

"I didn't enjoy moms forcing me to take a picture with the little mermaid, but besides that this is epic!" Jesus said. Callie looked at her phone to see she had a message from Wyatt. Mariana saw Callie looking tense and looked at her phone to see the message.

Hey Callie, just wondering how you've been. I'm sorry if I scared you or anything the night of the dinner, please respond. - Wyatt

"Callie you should tell him what happened. I mean he would understand, he obviously cares about you." Mariana whispered to Callie as the family continued conversation. Callie looked up.

"I'm not ready yet." Callie said.

"That's okay. Sorry I mentioned that." Mariana said and looked at her sister in the eyes. "It's gonna be okay,everything is going to be okay." Mariana finished and smiled at her sister.

"Thanks Mariana, love you." Callie whispered in reply. Dinner was done and they headed to the bridge to watch the fireworks. Finally, they headed back to their hotel room and fell asleep easily due to their crazy fun day.

"Wake up sleepy heads! It's time for breakfast!" Stef yelled to her sleeping kids. The kids groaned but woke up when they remembered they were in DISNEYLAND.

"Where are we going?" Mariana asked.

"River Belle Terrace, it's supposed to be really good based on the reviews online." Jude said.

"As long as they have pancakes, I'm down." Jesus jumped up and ran around the room with energy and onto the balcony and looked outside.

"Jesus take your pill." Lena said. He whined but grabbed a water bottle and took his pill.

"Who ya texting?" Sophia asked as she plopped on the bed next to Jude.

"Connor." Jude said. Sophia smiled. Jude and Sophia didn't really make a lot of friends growing up, foster care really just made them cling to each other. It was nice for her to see her brother find someone so kind, and she had a bunch of friends now too.

At Disney, they ate breakfast and then headed to the arcades this time. Jude was playing Stef and Lena in some kind of motorcycle game and the other kids were around playing other games. He laughed and cheered as he beat his moms in the game.

"I can't believe you won! How could you win? I used to be so good at these games!" Stef yelled.

"Oh don't be a sore loser mom!" Jude yelled and then realized what he said. Stef and Lena smiled wide at him. He smiled back. Maybe it was heat of the exciting moment, but he was glad he said it. "And Mama, Your drifting needs a lot of work." Jude said jokingly. Lena hugged him and kissed his head.

"We love you buddy." Stef said and Lena continued to hug him.

"Love you too."

In line for a ride, Jude looked at Sophia and Callie.

"So, I called Stef and Lena mom and mama." Jude said quietly to the two.

"Seriously?" Callie asked with a smile.

"How am I the last one to do that?" Sophia asked and they all laughed.

"Well you should start calling them Mom and Mama, they are our moms now technically." Jude said and then realized his mistake. "Oh um, sorry Callie i didn't mean it like that." Callie looked up uncomfortably.

"No you're fine buddy. I'm getting adopted soon don't worry about it." Callie said and walked over to Jesus and Lena.

"Yikes." Sophia said. Jude took a deep breath trying to recover from his mistake.

"Anyways, are you gonna say the m word?" Jude asked playfully.

"I..I just don't want mom to get mad." Sophia said, gesturing to their mom who died years ago.

"She wouldn't be mad Soph. She would want us to be in a good home." Jude said.

"Sometimes I just wonder what life would be like if she was still alive." Sophia shrugged.

"I used to think about that too, but now that we have a family not as much. Just try and think about the good memories of mom, and how she wanted us to be happy. And we're happy here." Jude finished. Sophia nodded. They finished on the ride. The kids were walking out of the ride laughing at the pictures they bought of them on the ride.

"Mariana you look so scared!" Jesus said laughing.

"Look at you! You look like your hair is about to fall off! Oh and Jude's holding the handle bars like his life depended on it." Mariana said in defense.

"How did I get involved? And who knows my life could've depended on it. There's a lot of roller coaster accidents." Jude said.

"You're a dork." Brandon said and playfully pushed him.

"You're a geek." Jude replied. They walked to get cotton candy.

"Sophia tie your shoe laces honey." Stef said.

"It's fine." Sophia said, and just like that, like straight out of a movie, Sophia tripped over her laces and fell to the ground. The siblings laughed but stopped when they saw blood all over her knees. "Ow!! Oh my god!" Sophia groaned in pain.

"Sweetie this is why we tie our shoes." Lena said as she bent down to tie her shoes and helped her up. "Let's get you to some kind of clinic. Jude can I see your map?" Lena asked. Jude passed it to her.

"Lena I'm fine, it's just a scab." Sophia explained.

"Love did you see what just happened when you didn't listen to us? We don't want anything to get infected. Youre bleeding and you need bandaids." Stef said. Sophia groaned.

"You guys go to the arcade and I'll bring her to get bandaids. Stef keep your phone on you." Lena said.

"Got it." Stef replied and Lena and Sophia walked to the clinic.

"Hi, my daughter here fell on the concrete, she needs a bandaid." Lena said and the woman smiled and examined the cuts.

"Alright, here you are. They look just fine so a bandaid is just perfect. Make sure to keep it on at the park to prevent infections." The woman said.

"Thank you." Lena said and had Sophia sit down on the bench. She placed the bandaids carefully on Sophia's cuts on her knees. Sophia smiled, she felt so good and safe to have motherly figures like Stef and Lena. That's when she decides to go for it.

"Thank you Mama." Sophia said. Lena looked up and hugged Sophia. Sophia began to think about her mom and realized she might be mad, she felt her eyes tear up.

"What's wrong baby?" Lena asked.

"I'm just nervous my mom will be angry at me for having two new moms." Sophia said. Lena embraced Sophia in a hug as she finished crying.

"Sophia we will never replace your mother, and from what I've heard about her she sounds like a wonderful person. And hey? She brought the three most amazing kids into the world. She loves you. She wants you to be happy. And if you're not ready to call us mom, then you don't have to. Whenever you're ready Sophia. I love you honey." Lena said. Sophia smiled and Lena wiped her tears. They hugged.

"Thank you Mama. I love you and the family so much." Sophia said and they walked back to the arcade both smiling inside and out.

The rest of Disneyland was perfect, they had the most fun they've had in awhile. Even the drive back was fun. They bonded as a family and made amazing memories. They arrived home and they all fell asleep right when they got home Saturday night. They eventually woke up and ordered pizza.

"Okay after tonight no more junk. I promise I'll start cooking dinner. I'm still on vacation schedule." Lena said as she ate her pizza. Everyone laughed and ate. The home phone began to ring. Stef grabbed it

"Hello?" Stef asked. She paused listening to the response. Everyone looked at her being nosy. "Yes this is she." Stef said. A few seconds later she screamed in joy. "Oh my god thank you!" She said. After a few seconds she said. "Yes have a great day too!!" Stef said and hung up. She looked at her family with a wide smile.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"Clear your calendars next week on Friday, miss Callie is getting adopted!" Stef yelled. Everyone cheered and Callie smiled so wide.

"Oh my god!" Callie yelled and hugged everyone one by one. "Watch out people, I'm about to officially be a member of this family." Callie said to the group and everyone laughed. They spent the night watching movies and celebrating. There was nothing but happiness in the house.

 **There you go! Follow so you can see when the next chapter comes cause it's gonna be a time jump about a year and I thought that would be interesting. Lots of drama coming up for the fosters in this story:) hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
